El Amor es mas Fuerte
by lizteramor15
Summary: ellos dos se conocen cuando tienen 16 años pero la hermana y su mejor amigos conspira contra ellos ya que su hermana esta enamorado de carlisle y su mejor amigo aro esta enamorado de esme, por una confucion se separan y se casan con el otro después de tiempo se ven, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de esme.¿que pasara cuando se vean?XLEMMON
1. 1-la llegada

**bueno este mi primer fanfiction espero que le guste, los personaje son de Sthephany meyer, espero que le guste **

* * *

1.-La llegada

Carlisle POV

Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, tengo 16 años, y estoy a punto de mudarme con mi familia a Columbus, Ohio, mi padre a conseguido un puesto ahí, mi mejor amigo aro, se irá con nosotros él es parte de la familia ya que mis padres lo adoptaron cuando tenía 10 años sus padres murieron, ahora estoy arreglando mi maleta solo me falta una, la verdad extrañare Londres, termine de cerrar mi última maleta.

-Carlisle ¿cariño ya terminaste de empacar?-me pregunta mi madre desde las escalera

-¡Si madre ya termine ya bajo!-termino de alistarme, miro mi cuarto por última vez mi cuarto y dos un suspiro, de verdad extrañare mi vida aquí.

Bajo para encontrarme con mis padres y mi hermano, nos dirigimos al carro que nos dejara en la estación, mientras nos dirigíamos hasta halla yo leía un libro, llegamos en 30 minutos bajamos nuestros equipaje y nos dirigimos al tren, ya ahí dentro continúe leyendo mi libro…

Esme POV

Mi nombre es Esme Anne Platt, tengo 16 años, me encuentro en mi cuarto pintando un lindo retrato, mi hermana Suplicia, siempre se pone a ver qué hago, pero no le tomo importancia y la ignora, y hago como si no estuviera.

-Esme, Suplicia, pueden bajar por favor.-nos llama mi madre desde abajo, dejo mi pincel a un lado, me saco en mandil y bajo.

Veo a mi padre con un semblante ¿feliz? Mi padre nunca ha estado feliz en mucho tiempo, no le prestó mucha atención.

-Hijas siéntense.-nos pide nuestro padre y yo y mi hermana nos sentamos en el asiento que da al frente del.-bueno ya que estamos aquí quiero hablarles de que hay una nueva familia que se mudara al lada el señor y la señora Cullen son amigos míos y como tal les pido que los traten bien al igual que sus hijos.-nos dijo nuestros padre.

Dicho eso yo y mi hermana nos marchamos ella me platica de cómo serian los nuevos vecinos, yo no le prestaba atención y seguía pintando.

Carlisle POV

Ya habíamos llegado a Columbus, Ohio, bajamos nuestras maletas y nos recibió nuestro nuevo chófer abordamos en coche y nos dirigimos a nuestra nueva casa, yo mira por la ventanilla y miraba los paisajes con nostalgia

-vamos Carlisle nos esta tan mal, te apuesto que aquí encontraras el amor de tu vida.-me decía mi amigo aro, yo solo le sonreí y seguí mirando por el ventanilla.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegamos y bajamos las maletas, la casa era una mansión grande, a lado había una casa igual, mi amigo y yo fuimos a ver los cuartos, yo escogí el que tenía una ventana, que tenia la vista a la casa del lado, justo a un cuarto, comencé a desempacar mis cosas.

Después de que termine de desempacar, me puse a leer un libro para despejar mi mente.

-Carlisle, aro pueden bajar por favor.-no dijo mi madre desde el pasadizo

Yo y aro bajamos para ver porque nos llamaba mi madre, mi padre está sentado en el sofá y mi madre tenía su mano a poyada en el hombro de mi padre, nos izo un ademan para que nos sentáramos, nos sentamos y esperamos a que nos diga algo.

-bueno chicos como saben nos hemos mudado, porque conseguí un mejor trabajo aquí.-aro y yo asentimos.-pues verán la casa que esta a lado es mi amigo y por favor espero que respeten a sus hija, que por cierto mañana las conocerán, y puede que una de ellas les interesen.-nos miro fijo y siguió.-pues mañana en la mañana las visitaremos y por favor espero que se comporten si, ahora pueden retirarse.- después de eso nos retiramos.

Después cenamos, en silencio como de costumbre, me retire a mi recamara y luego me venció el sueño, y me dormí.

Esme POV

Los nuevos vecinos avían llegado, pero no le preste atención sabía que mi padre trataría de casarnos con uno de ellos, la idea no me gustaba para nada, pero mi hermana como siempre le encantaba la idea, nos subieron la cena a mi habitación, yo y mi hermana cominos en silencio, después de eso ella se fue a su habitación, luego mire por la ventana que tenia vista a una de las habitaciones que daba de la otra casa, y vi que un chico entraba a sí que cerré la cortina, me puse a termina mi pintura, lo deje a medias, mañana lo terminaría, me puse mi pijama y me metí a mi cama a dormir.

* * *

**bueno espero que le guste el primer fanfiction que hago y espero que le guste y espero algunos review**


	2. 2-Te Conocí

**AQUI ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO ES ALGO CORTO PERO EL PROXIMO VA SER MAS LARGO LO PROMETO, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STHEFENY MEYER **

* * *

2.-Te conocí

Carlisle POV

A la mañana siguiente me levante y me vestí, baje a tomar el desayuno y mi padre, madre y ahora estaban sentados, me senté a lado de aro, me trajeron el desayudo y comencé a desayudar junto a los demás, de pronto mi padre hablo.

-bueno chicos, después de desayunar quiero que se arreglen elegantemente que iremos a visitar a los Platt.-dicho eso mi padre se retiro junto a mi madre.

Aro y yo nos quedamos desayunando y me miro.

-a que te apuesto que una de las hermanas Platt, es mi prometida.-me dijo aro que ya había terminado desayunar

-otra vez con lo mismo Aro.-lo mire con reproche, siempre hacia los mismo, no me gustaba que tocara ese tema del compromiso.

No me dijo nada y se retiro, después yo me retire para alistarme ya que no me gusta desobedecer a mi padre, después de estar listo que escuche que al quien tocaba mi puerta.

-¿Carlisle puedo pasar?- me preguntaba mi madre del otro lado de la puerta.

-claro madre, pasa.-mi madre abrió la puerta y me miro, luego sonrió.

-te ves guapo hijo-

-gracias madre, tú te ves hermosa.-mi madre me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-bueno hija ya estás listo-

-si madre ya estoy listo.- le dije y le ofrecí mi brazo, ella lo tomo y bajamos.

Mi padre y Aro nos esperaban, salimos de casa y agradezco que ellas vivieran a lado, así que tocamos y nos abrió una muchacha.

Esme POV

Había amanecido ya, así que me ya me habían traído el desayuno, me vestí y me dispuse a desayunar, luego de eso me dispuse a terminar mi pintura, solo me faltaban algunos toques, cuando tocaron mi puerta.

-Señorita Esme su padre quiere hablar con usted y quiere que baje a su despacho, su hermana ya está con su padre, la están esperando.-me dijo René del otro lado de la puerta.

-Gracias René en seguida bajo-

Ella se fue, yo deje otra vez mi pintura, y me dispuse a bajar al despacho de mi padre para ver qué era lo que me nos iba a decir.

Llegue al despacho de mi padre y toque la puerta, mi hermana me abrió y entre me senté al lado de mi hermana.

-Bueno chicas en dos horas vendrás los Cullen y quiero que se comporten como señoritas que son, uno de ellos puede ser su futuro prometido, así que por favor, no los espanten recuerden que sus padres son mis amigos.- mi padre me miro con cara de advertencia sabia que a mí no me gustaba eso, pero bueno la única que sonreía de esta situación era mi hermana.-bueno no tengo más que decirle pueden retirarse las veo en dos horas.

Me fui a mi habitación, a buscar que ponerme para cuando venga los Cullen, pero sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra así que me puse a terminar mi pintura que solo me quedaba poco, luego de terminarla, la deje que se secara, y ahora si René subió a mi habitación, de seguro mi madre la envió a que me ayudara, después de una hora de probarme varios vestidos, escogimos uno, era un vestido color esmeralda, René me peino y luego estaba lista.

Escuche que sonaba el timbré de mi casa y René bajo para abrir yo espere en mi habitación, a que me llamaran para bajar, mi hermana vino a mi habitación como siempre y esperamos.

Carlisle POV

Nos abrió una muchacha y nos dejo pasar ahí estaban los señores Platt, saludaron a mis padres luego a Aro y a mí, luego le dijeron a la muchacha que llamaran a su hijas. Nos sentamos a espera a sus hijas, aro y yo observábamos el lugar, era muy lindo, luego de barios minutos de que mis padres conversaran con los Platt, bajaron dos muchachas muy hermosas, pero la que me llamo la atención fue la que traía puesto un vestido de color esmeralda, era hermoso como ella, su cabellos color caramelo, sus ojos color marrones, era simplemente hermosa, bajaron y yo solo la sequia con la mira.

Esme POV

Mi hermana y yo seguíamos en la espera de que venga a llamarnos para bajar.

-oye piensas que los vecinos sean guapos.- me dijo mi hermana para bajar la tensión o solo para tener un tema de que hablar.

-no lo sé Sulpicia.- le conteste fríamente no me gusta que agarre temas de chico y menos con lo que nos pretendían casar.

Después de unos minutos René toco mi puerta.

-Señorita Esme, Señorita Sulpicia, su padre las llama dice que ya pueden bajar.- nos dijo René del otro lado de la puerta.

Mi hermana abrió la puerta y miro a René con indiferencia, mi hermana se creía mejor que la servidumbre, yo le sonreí a René y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, luego mi hermana estaba bajando las escalera, yo iba detrás de ella, cuando baja vi a dos jóvenes muy apuesto, pero el que me encanto y me encantaría que si el si sea mi prometido, era un rubio, ojos azules, un terno que lo hacía lucir muy bien, mi mira se unía a la suya y agache la mirada, terminamos de bajar las escaleras y mi padre tomo la palabra.

-Señor y Señora Cullen ellas son mis hijas Sulpicia y Esme Platt.-dijo señalando a cada una, mi hermana y yo sonreímos.

-mucho gusto.-nos tendieron la mano los señores Cullen.

-igualmente-dijimos mi hermana y yo

Carlisle POV

Cuando estaban a punto de bajar, mi mirada se encontró con la de ella, luego bajo la cabeza, terminaron de bajar y sus padres las presento, Esme ese era su hermoso nombre al igual que ella, mi padre tomo la palabra para presentarnos.

-Señor y Señora Platt, les presento a mis hijos Carlisle y Aro Cullen.-dijo mi padre señalando a cada uno.

-un gusto en conocerlos-

-El gusto es nuestro.-dijimos yo y aro

Nuestros padres se retiraron y nosotros no encontrábamos en la sala sin saber que decir, pero a lo menos yo ya había encontrado, te conocí Esme, ella debería ser mi prometida y así seria.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW'S, espero que le guste este capi **


	3. 3-El mejor día en el colegio

**Bueno chicos aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero que le guste y perdon por demorar tanto en actualizar es que me eferme y no me dejaban entrar a la compu, lo siento la verdad, se que no mereco su perdon, pero bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo, y espero actualizar pronto, me tardare pero si acturlizare.**

* * *

3.- El mejor día en el colegio

Esme POV

Ya era lunes y me encontraba en mi recamara arreglándome para asistir al colegio, ya me había puesto mi uniforme, puse mis cuadernos en mi mochila y me dirigía la puerta, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me en camine así la escaleras, baje y vi que mi hermana ya me esperaba subimos al auto donde nos esperaba el chofer, me despedí de mi mama antes y de mi papa también, subimos, vi por la ventanilla que los Cullen salían, mi hermana me hablaba a cada rato de Carlisle de lo lindo y guapo que era y claro que no podia negarlo era lindo y guapo, pero ya me había dado cuenta que mi hermana le gustaba Carlisle, luego de unos minutos llegamos, yo y mi hermana caminábamos por los pasillos hasta que vivimos entran a Carlisle y Aro Cullen entrar, no podía creer que él estuviera en mi colegio en el mismo colegia que yo, mire a mi hermana que estaba reamente entusiasmada, luego mire hacia él y me estaba mirando, me sonroje, seguí caminando y entre a mi salón.

Carlisle POV

Aro y yo estábamos camino al colegio, aro no paraba de hablarme de Esme Platt y lo linda que era, que lo mucho que le gustaría que fuera su prometida, yo pensé que era solo un capricho mas de Aro, pero no al parecer a Aro le gustaba Esme, pero había un problema a mí me gustaba ella, llegamos al colegio y entramos en un pasadizo grande con un montón de jóvenes, que al vernos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, Aro sonreía ampliamente cuando, me tope con unos ojos bellos, los más bellos que vi la ves pasada ahí estaba ella a lado de su hermana vi como bajaba la mirada y se ruborizaba, sonreí por tal acto, luego toco el timbre y vi como todos se dispersaban.

-bueno Aro, me voy a mis clases.-me despido de aro

-bueno yo también, suerte.-se dirigió a su salón y yo al mío

Camine, hasta llegar al aula 15, el profesor me vio y me ISO entrar, entre y la vía ahí, y avía un asiento vacío, eso era perfecto.

-bueno alumnos, como ya vieron tienen a un nuevo compañero.-dijo el profesor señalándome.- por favor preséntate ante la clase…

-carlisle.-dije de inmediato que el ISO una pausa.- Mi nombre el Carlisle cullen, tengo 16 años, vengo de Londres, mi familia y yo nos mudamos aquí porque mi papa consiguió un mejor trabajo aquí.- sonreí lo mejor posible

-Muy bien Carlisle, yo soy el profesor Eleazer, toma asiento a lado de tu compañera Esme, por favor.-yo asentí y de inmediato me senté a su lado.

Esme POV

Vi como asentía y rápidamente se sentaba a mi lado, me puse nerviosa y decidí poner atención a la clase del profesor Eleazer, Carlisle me miraba, sentía como me miraba, voltee para ver si me miraba y si era cierto, me encontré con unos ojos color celeste súper lindos, me sonroje y vi como sonreía, luego de unos minutos me hablo:

-hola, no es una casualidad que estemos en el mismo colegio.-me dijo sonriente.

-hola, pues creo que si.-aun estaba hipnotizada con sus ojos, así que volví a mirar el pizarrón

El jugaba con su lápiz, el profesor pidió que hagamos equipo de a dos, así que Carlisle me pidió que fuéramos equipo, luego el profesor nos repartió, unas hojas para que lo resolviéramos, Carlisle y yo comenzamos a resolverla, en algunas cosas se así el chistoso y me hacia reír y el profesor nos llamaba la atención más de una vez.

-Carlisle, ya enserio, hay que concentrarnos o el profesor, nos votara de la clase.-le dije un poco seria, ya que no dejaba de hacer bromas.

- está bien.- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Después de un rato terminamos el trabajo y se lo entregamos al profesor, luego el profesor espero a que terminaran algunos alumnos que aun no acababan.

-Esme, ¿podríamos salir al recreo junto?- me pregunto Carlisle, tomándome por sorpresa, no sabía que decirle si o no, si le decía que si mi hermana me molestaría para toda la vida y si le decía que no estaría desperdiciando una oportunidad, no sabía que decirle, por un lado quería decirle que si pero por el otro mi hermana no me dejaría en paz.

Carlisle POV

Después de entregarle al profesor el trabajo, le pregunte a esme si quería salir al recreo conmigo, pero creo que se lo tomo a mal, ya que no me respondió.

-Esme, si no quieres ir conmigo al recreo, está bien por mí.-dije con mucho pesar, la verdad quería que ella fuera conmigo al recreo.

-NO!, claro que quiero ir contigo al recreo.-dijo sonriendo, eso me lleno de esperanzas, aunque había un problema, Aro me mataría si me ve con ella, aun que no me importa con tal de estar al lado de ella.

Después de que el profesor nos digiera que escogiéramos nuestra pareja para el resto del años, yo le pedí a esme que fuera mi pareja de estudio, ella acepto con gusto, luego entro una profesora, que se presento como Tanya y enseñaba matemática, las clases transcurrieron rápido para mi suerte, ya que tenía ganas de salir al recreo con esme, toco por fin a vendita campana y comenzaron a salir todos.

-y…y….-dijo ella caminando a mi lado, la mire y se veía tan linda con el uniforme de colegio.

-bueno que tal si vamos y nos sentamos en una de las bancas.-le propuse y ella asintió

Caminamos hasta unas de las bancas, del colegio, nos sentamos, la mire y le sonreí, vi como ella me de volvía la mirada y la sonrisa, pero luego su sonrisa se fue borrando, no entendí el porqué pero no me veía mi, veía un punto fijo detrás de mí.

-Esme, ¿te pasa algo?-le pregunte, no me respondía, tome su mano y ella la apretó fuerte.

Esme POV

Estábamos sentado en una de las bancas, el me miro y me sonrió, le devolví la mirada y la sonrisa, pero luego vi que mi hermana salía, me puse nerviosa, si me veía con él me mataría, porque no me dejaría a cercarme a el por qué le gusta, no sabía qué hacer.

-Esme, ¿te pasa algo?- me pregunto Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos

Lo mire a los ojos.-podemos ir a otra parte por favor.-le suplique

El volteo para ver qué era lo que veía, luego volvió a mirarme, si no salíamos de aquí mi hermana me miraría furiosa y en la casa me llevaría la peor parte.

-está bien vamos-

Nos levantamos y vi como mi hermana buscaba algo con la mirada, me puse más nerviosa que no me di cuenta que tenia la mano de Carlisle entrelazada con la mía, me eche a corre, prácticamente a él lo arrastraba, lo lleve a la parte de atrás del colegio, mientras corríamos no se con que me tropecé que caímos, cuando caímos, Carlisle cayó encima de mí, yo me comencé a reír.

-te ves hermosa cuando sonríes.-me dijo Carlisle aun encima de mí, yo me sonroje.

-gracias-fue lo único que pude decir

Carlisle POV

Ella prácticamente me arrastraba mientras corríamos, ella tropezó con algo y caímos, yo quede encima de ella y ella comenzó a reírse se veía tan hermosa.

-te ves hermosa cuando sonríes.-le dije mientras ella se sonrojaba

-gracias-fue lo único que dijo

Me levante y le ofrecí mi mano para poder ayudarla a parar, ella la tomo sin dudarlo, y cuando la ayude quedamos a escasos metros de mí, me encantaría besarla, pero eso sería demasiado atrevido de mi parte, así que tenía que contener mis impulsos de besarla, nos quedamos mirándonos por un rato, luego escuche que sonó la campana.

-tenemos que volver al salón o llegaremos tarde.-me dijo y yo le volví a tomar la mano.

-ok, vamos.-ella miro nuestras manos.-no te incomoda no.-trate de alejar mi mano pero ella lo impidió.

-no claro que no-me dijo y comenzamos a corre para llegar más rápido.

Llegamos al salón, nos sentamos en nuestros mismo lugares, las clases transcurrían con normalidad, y muy rápido, cuando menos me lo espere ya era salida, guarde mis cosas a mi mochila, y esme y yo salimos del aula, quería invitarla a salir, así que tome todas la valentía necesaria.

-Esme?-le dije y ella voltea verme

-Si Carlisle dime?-me dijo y no sabía si me iba a rechazar, así que era ahora o nunca.

-quieres salir….-dude un monto.-el viernes en la tarde al parque….

Esme POV

Mientras las clases transcurrían demasiado rápido, para mí, ya era salida, recogí mis cosas y las metí a mi mochila, Carlisle y yo salimos, del salón, era tan lindo.

-Esme?-llamo mi atención.

-Si Carlisle dime?-le dije mientras espera a ver que me decía

-quieres salir….-vi como dudaba en decirme, pero me emocione cuando dijo salir.-el viernes en la tarde al parque.

Mi corazón se emociono un montón, el quería salir conmigo, me encanta, me encanta la idea pero no podía si mi hermana sabia que me iba a encontrar con Carlisle, aria lo necesario para que yo no vaya a esa salida, pero no me importaba ya me las arreglaría.

-claro que si.-le dije emocionada

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida de colegio, tuve que detenerme y despedirme de él o mi hermana me vería y no quiera eso.

-nos vemos mañana Carlisle.-me despedí de él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-nos vemos mañana Esme-me dijo y yo me fui a encontrarme con mi hermana

Carlisle POV

Ella avía aceptado mi invitación al parque, eso me alegraba, mientras caminábamos a la salida ella, se despidió de mi antes de llegar, luego yo me fui a encontrar con aro con un ensamble feliz, no podría creer que avía tenido la valentía para invitar a Esme a salir, pero lo tuve y ella acepto gustosa, eso me alegraba aun mas.

* * *

**espero que les halla gustado este capitulo Review, gracias a los que leen me motivan n.n **


	4. 4-Te ayudare

**HOLA CHICOS BUENO AQUÍ DENUEDO CON UN CAPITULO NUEVO CORTO PERO BUENO EL OTRO SERA MAS LARGO COMO SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE stephenie meyer ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE Y PERDÓN POR DEMORAR**

* * *

4.-Te ayudare

Esme POV

Estábamos por llegar a casa y mi hermana no me hablaba y esta seria, me comencé alarmarme, ¿y si me había visto con Carlisle?, sacudí mi cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento, tal vez se peleo con una de sus amigas.

Llegamos a casa, sulpicia se fue a su recamara sin saludar a mis padres, yo me quede petrificada, me puse nerviosa ¿y si me vio?, vi a mis padre que estaban igual que yo.

-yo hablare con ella, no se preocupen.-les dije a mis padre y ellos asistieron

Me dirigí a mi recamara, para ponerme algo más cómodo, cuando subí a mi cuarto, deje mis cosas en mi escritorio, luego me dirigí a mi closet, vi mi vestido azul con tirantes, me lo puse, luego me puse mis bailarinas de mismo color, luego baje para cenar, solo estaba mi padre y mi madre.

-¿y mi hermana padre?.-pregunte sentándome

-está en su habitación, dice que no quiere comer.-dijo mi padre molesto

Terminamos de comer, luego le dije a rene que subiera una bandeja de comida a la habitación de mi hermana, fui a su habitación y toque la puerta.

-pase.- respondió mi hermana a mi llamado

-Sulpicia, ¿te pasa algo?.-le pregunte nerviosa

-nada Esme-

-vamos Sulpicia sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- le dije sentándome a su lado en la cama

Ella suspiro y me miro

-es que me pelee con mi amiga Ángela

-¿y porque te peleaste con ella?-

-ella me dijo que te vio con Carlisle, pero yo no le creí así que comenzamos a discutir.-me comencé a tensar su amiga me había visto con Carlisle.-pero bueno no importa, porque si yo te digiera que me gusta Carlisle te alejarías de el?.- me pregunto y me quede helada como me podía pedirme eso.

-no te preocupes hermana a mi no me interesa Carlisle en absoluto.- le mentí.

-me alegra saber que no te interesa hermanita.-me sonrió, le volví la sonrisa, podría creer lo que estaba haciendo, todo para complacerla a ella.-hermanita?

-si, sulpicia.-le dije totalmente desconcentrada

-sí, te pidiera que me ayudes en algo me ayudarías?- me pregunto con una sonrisa cómplice, cuando se le ocurría algo.

-si claro-

Creo que mejor no hubiera dicho eso, luego me arrepentiría

-mira, no sé si tu sabes en que salón esta Carlisle, si es así, dímelo por favor-

Maldición sabia que me iba arrepentir, no tenía otra opción.

-si se en que salón esta.-vi la sonrisa dibuja en el rostro de mi hermana, suspire frustrada.-esta en mi salón.-mi hermana me miro seria, seguro estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Ángela, luego cambio su semblante y me sonrió

-perfecto!.-grito mi hermana.-me ayuda a conquistarlo please si, si, si, si.-me rogo, sabía que me iba arrepentir de lo que iba hacer.

-te ayudare.- le dije

-gracias, hermanita, te quiero mucho.-me dijo abrazando

Carlisle POV

Aro y yo habíamos llegado a casa y Aro se vía nervioso, fui a mi habitación para cambiarme, entro a mi cuarto y me puse una camisa celeste y pantalón negro, baje al comedor y Aro y mis padres ya estaban ahí, me senté al lado derecho de mi padre, nos trajeron la cena, comenzamos a comer en silencio, luego nos retiramos cada uno, subí y acompañe a Aro a su habitación, se sentó en su cama mientras yo lo observaba

-¿me puedes decir por qué estas tan nervioso?.-le pregunte mientras jalaba la silla del escritorio para quedar frente a el

-Carlisle…-oh no ese tono, no me gustaba siempre que usaba ese tono era para pedirme un favor.-tu crees que, bueno no se…

-que es lo que quieres Aron.-lo interrumpí, ya que lo hacía más largo a lo que me quería pedir.

-bueno quería saber si tu sabes en que salón esta….-que no sea quien creo que es.-Esme?

No sabía si decirle la verdad, pero sería peor si no le digo la verdad, suspire

-esta mi salón, ¿por qué Aro?.-que no sea lo que creo que quiere

-bueno no sé si tú me podría ayudar a conquistarla?-

Maldición eso era, involuntariamente serré las manos en forma de puño, para tratar de calmarme.

-está bien te ayudare.-le dije levantándome y caminado

-uff, gracias hermano pensé que ella te gustaba.-me dijo en un tono serio

-no como crees, ella no me gusta.-mentí.-bueno te dejo

-nos vemos hermano

Salí del cuarto de Aro y me fui a mi cuarto, ya ahí, me tumbe en mi cama, como pude ceder a ayudar a Aro, ella me gusta y mucho, me levante y fui a la repisa donde tenía un montón de libros, agarre uno y comencé a leerlo para despejar mi mente.

Esme POV

Después de hablar con mi hermana, Carmen nuestra otra criada le subió la comida, yo me retire y me fui a mi recamara, tome mis pinturas y mi mandil, me puse a pintar y despejar mi mente, no podía decirle a mi hermana que Carlisle me gustaba, ella ya se había encaprichado con el.

Ya había pasado varias horas desde que comencé a pintar, deje de hacerlo, me quite el mandil y deje mi pincel a un lado, entre al baño y luego me dispuse a tomar un baño, para despejar mi mente, después de unos minutos Salí, alguien toco la puerta.

-si?-digo ya vestida

-señorita Esme, la cena ya esta lista.-me informa Rene

-ya bajo Rene.-le digo y se retira

Me arreglo el pelo y luego bajo para el comedor, ahí ya estaba mis padres y mi hermana hablando sobre el comportamiento de ella esta tarde, nos sirvieron la cena y comimos en silencios.

Luego de terminar todos, me despedí de mis padres deseándoles buenas noches, me fui a mi recamara, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama, inevitablemente me puse a pensar en Carlisle, mi mente solo se ponía a pensar en el, luego de unos minutos caí rendida y me dormí.

Carlisle POV

Deje de leer el libro y me fui a tomar un baño, luego de un relajante baño, me viso y bajo para cenar.

Cenamos en silencio, mientras Aro comía de los más felices, ¿será porque le dije que Esme no me gustaba?, si seguro eso era, terminamos todos y le dese buenas noches a mis padres y a Aro.

Me fui a mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama, me puse a pensar en la hora de recreo y a la hora que ella se tropezó y estábamos tan cerca del otro, me hubiera gustado besarla, probar sus labios, y en la hora de salida, cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla, inevitablemente me toco la mejilla en donde ella poso sus labios, caigo rendido y me duermo.

* * *

**BUENO ES PERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO GRACIAS POR LOS review ME MOTIVA GRACIAS.**


	5. 5-El mejor día de mi Vida

**bueno chicas aquí les traigo un capitulo mas, espero que le guste ya saben los personajes no son míos son de meyer n.n **

* * *

5.-El mejor día de mi vida

Esme POV

Ya era por fin viernes en la tarde, ya les había dicho a mis papas que iba a salir al parque, estando en mí recamara, me fui a revisar mi closet, vi un lindo vestido color morado, con manchas negras, luego me puse unas sandalias de color negro.

Luego de eso, tocan mi puerta, la puerta se abre, haciéndome ver la cabeza de mi hermana Sulpicia

-pasa Sulpicia.-dije y ella entro

-adónde vas tan arreglada hermanita.-me miro fijo

-al parque-

-¿y con quién?.-me pregunto

-voy sola-

-te puedo acompañar-

-no quiero estar un momento a solas sulpicia-

Dicho esto me dirigí a si a la puerta y Salí, me despedí de mis padres y Salí rumbo al parque.

Carlisle POV

Por fin era viernes, ya era y tenía que ir al parque para encontrarme con Esme, me fui a revisar mi closet, me puse una camisa a rallas y un pantalón marrón, me peino el cabello y en eso tocan la puerta de mi habitación

-pase.-dije y aro entro

-¿adónde vas?.-me dijo serio

-al parque.-le constaste con el mismo tono

-¿con quién si se puede saber?.-me miro con curiosidad

-¿para qué quieres saber?

-por nada-

-no voy con nadie-

-puedo acompañarte-

-no yo… quiero estar solo unos momentos-

- está bien.-me dijo y salió de mi habitación

Luego Salí de mi habitación y me fui a despedirme de mis padres y a decirles que volvería tarde, Salí y a pocas calles encontré a Esme.

-Hola Esme-le salude y ella volteo

-Hola Carlisle.-me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y yo sin poder evitarlo sonreí, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-bueno vamos al parque.-le dije y le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomo.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un hermoso parque con un lago, caminamos por el parque, vimos un heladero pasar.

-me disculpas un momento.-me excuse con ella y soltó mi brazo

Esme POV

Carlisle y yo habíamos caminado por el parque hasta que vimos un heladero, se excuso conmigo para caminar hacia el heladero, luego de unos minutos, Carlisle se acercaba a mí con dos helados en la mano, le sonreí.

-toma.-me tendió el helado y me volvió a ofrecer su brazo

-gracias.-dije tomando el helado y también su brazo

Caminamos comiendo nuestro helado, de vez en cuando Carlisle me manchaba la nariz con un poco de helado y yo también hacia lo mismo, no sentamos.

-yyy…. Porque te mudaste aquí.-pregunte para romper el hielo

El me miro y sonrió

-pues mi papa consiguió un trabajo mejor aquí.-me sonrió de nuevo.-tú eres de aquí

-sí, siempre eh vivido aquí.-lo mire.-Aro no se parece a ti, ni a tus padres.-dije y creo que mejor no hubiera dicho nada.

Dudo en contestarme y vi como desviaba la mirada.

-no fue mi intención incomodarte.-susurre apenada

-no, no te preocupes.-me miro de nuevo.-esque aro no es mi hermano de sangre.-me dijo, entonces era adoptado

-Aro es adoptado?.-pregunte como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-sí, mis padres lo adoptaron, ya que los padres de aro murieron en un accidente cuando el tenia 10 años, no tenía a nadie más que a sus padre a los míos y a mí.

-pobre.-fue lo único que dije, nos volvimos a quedar en silencio otra vez

Después de un rato él se para y me ofreció su brazo otra vez, lo acepte, caminamos y luego Carlisle hiso que suelte su brazo y agarra mi mano, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Carlisle POV

Tome su mano y vi como se sonrojaba, luego me eche a corre con ella tomados de la mano, vi que llegábamos al césped, me detuve y me tumben en el pasto, haciendo también que Esme callera conmigo.

Comenzamos a reírnos

-estás loco Carlisle.-dijo aun riendo

-lo sé.-dije riendo

Nos quedamos acostados en el césped un buen rato, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo pase mi brazo por su lado acariciando su cabello, era tan lindo este día siempre lo recordare.

Después de un rato ella alzo su cabeza para mirarme, le sonreí y ella también me sonrió.

-no es lindo este día.-le pregunte aun acariciando su cabello

-si es hermoso.-me respondió agarrando mi otra mano libre y jugando con ella.

Le sonreí de nuevo, me encantaba estar de esta manera con ella era hermoso, me encantaba.

Esme POV

Estábamos echados en el césped, el acariciaba de vez en cuando mi cabello, yo jugaba con su mano libre, me encantaba estar a si con él, podría estar con él todo el día así con él.

Me preguntaba si él sentía lo mismo que yo siento por él, me encantaría saberlo, levante la cabeza y lo vi pensativo,

-¿en qué piensas Carlisle?.-pregunte mirándolo

-en lo hermosa que te vez.-me dijo y me sonroje

-ere muy tierno.-el me sonrió yo también lo hice

Nos quedamos un rato mas recostados en el césped, luego no paramos, estábamos tan cerca, me dieron unas ganas de besarlo en ese momento, pero no sería correcto.

Sulpicia POV

Acababa de terminar de comer, a si que llame a Rene para que recogiera los trastes, Esme había salido al parque "sola" yo no me creía ese cuento.

Me hacer que al teléfono que estaba en mi mesa de estar y llame a casa de los Evenson.

-Casa de los Evenson quien habla.-me respondió una muchacha

-buenas habla Sulpicia Platt, me podría comunicar con Charles-

Ya no se escucho nada más y se ISO silencio, a charles le gustaba mi hermana a sí que le diría para que se encuentre en el parque, se escucho a alguien que venía del otro lado.

-diga-

-hola charles, habla Sulpicia la hermana de Esme.-le dije

-hola, que deseas.-me dijo cordialmente

-bueno te traigo una información-

-mmm… cual es esa información-

-bueno mi hermana esta en el parque.-le informe

-gracias por el dato Sulpicia.- sonreí y colgué

Carlisle POV

Estaba tan cerca de Esme era tan tentadores sus labios, pero no podía besarla eso sería muy atrevido de mi parte.

Caminamos un rato, mirando las palomas volar, nos sentamos a platicar, ella me contaba sobre lo que le gustaba y yo también, me dijo que le gustaba pintar, a si estuvimos hablando un buen rato, vi que un señor, que vendía rosas

-bella dama.-esme me miro sonrojada mente.-me excuso con usted para poder ir a comprar algo.

-claro caballero, yo lo espero aquí.-me sonrió y yo me levante y me dirigí a donde estaba el señor.-

Esme POV

Carlisle había ido a comprar algo, mientras que yo veía a dos hermosos pequeños jugar en el parque, me imagine a los hijos que tendría yo y Carlisle, jugando en el parque.

Voltee para ver si Carlisle venia, pero seguía ahí, puse mi atención donde estaban los pequeños que jugaban y vi a charles que hacia el aquí, venia hacia mi dirección con una sonrisa que me horrorice, como podía saber que estaba aquí, si los únicos que sabían que estaba aquí eran mis papas y…

-Sulpicia.-susurre

Como era posible que mi hermana le haya dicho donde estoy a ese monstro después de lo que me quiso hacerme, se acercaba más así que me levante de donde estaba y comencé a caminar en dirección a Carlisle, pero cuando estaba a por prender camino, siento que me agarran con dureza el brazo, volteo y lo mire con horror, que quería, mis padres le habían prohibido acercarse a mí y porque justo hoy día venia a ruinarme el día.

-que quieres charles.-le dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

-oh! Vamos cariño no me hables así, sabes que te amo.-dijo tratando de besarme, yo le plantee una cachetada.

-no te atrevas a besarme.-le amenace y el se puso rojo de la ira

Me agarro de las muñecas muy fuerte que comenzaban a dolerme mas y mas y me sacudía.

-¡NO VUELVAS A LEVANTARME LA MANO MALDITA!.-me grito

-suéltame charles, me haces daño.-le Roque casi llorando.

-no pienso hacerlo maldita, tu serás mía quieras o no la otra vez tuviste suerte, pero esta vez no.-dijo apretando mas mis muñecas.

-charles suéltame por favor me haces daño.-le implore tratando de zafarme

Me dolían las muñecas y charles no me soltaba

Carlisle POV

Había comprado ya la rosa para Esme, me quede hablando con el chico, después me di la vuelta para ir donde Esme y vi que un chico un poco alto le hacía daño, corrí para evitar que siga haciéndole más daño, al llegar ahí le toque la espalda al tipo que se me hacia conocido.

-joven podría dejar a la dama en paz.-le dije tranquilamente y vi como Esme tenía los ojos cerrados y corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-no se meta.-me dijo y se volteo

Lo agarre por el hombro haciendo que este volteara y dejara a Esme y le plantee un puñetazo, normalmente yo no soy de hacer eso pero él se lo busco.

-te dije que la dejaras.-le dije y me acerque a Esme.-estas bien.-ella asintió y vi que traba de sonreírme pero puso una cara de horror y yo voltee y recibí un puñetazo de parte del tipi y escuche como Esme gritaba, caí, trate de levantarme pero al tratar de levantarme el maldito me patio el estomago, dejándome adolorido ahí en el suelo.

-¡Charles!, déjalo en paz.- decía Esme llorando.- Carlisle estas bien

No pude decir nada solo hice una mueca, vi como el desgraciado de charles agarraba a Esme y la besaba a la fuerza y ella lo trataba de alejar, no sé como tome fuerza y me pare, lo separe de ella y le volví a tirar un puñete.

-no te vuelvas a acerca a ella entendiste o te ira mal.-le amenace.

-no te tengo miedo.-me dijo y se fue alejando de nosotros

Esme POV

Después de que charles se fuera, abrase a Carlisle

-gracias por salvarme-

-auchs, no tienes nada que agradecer.-me dijo un poco adolorido.

-lo siento, te he hecho daño.-dije y el limpio mis lagrimas

-no tienes nada que lamentar, no fue tu culpa, además no iba a permitir que te haga daño.-me sonrió

-ven tienes que sentarte.-lo lleve a la banca donde estábamos sentados

Nos sentamos, le obligue a alzar la cabeza para que su nariz dejara de sangrar, saque el pañuelo que llevaba en su pantalón y le limpie la sangre.

-creo que debemos ir a tu casa a que te revisen.-dije con tristeza

-hubiera querido que este día durara mas.- me dijo también con tristeza

-sí, pero igual me la pase súper bien, aun que charles haya arruinado.

-yo también me lo pase súper bien.-le di un beso en la mejilla y el sonrió

Sentí como una gota caía desde el cielo y comenzaba a caer muchas más, estaba lloviendo, Carlisle se paro y me abrazo, comenzamos a correr, nos paramos cerca de una ramas de un árbol, nos quedamos frente a frente, el me miraba y yo también lo miraba.

Carlisle POV

Ella me había dicho que la había pasado súper bien, me sentía feliz de que ella se la había pasado bien a pesar de lo que le había hecho vivir charles había comenzado a llover, habíamos comenzado a correr y nos pusimos en un árbol grande, quedamos frente a frente, la mire y ella me miro, no aguante mas las ganas, la tome de la cintura y la atraje a si a mí y la bese, sentir sus labios tan lindos, ella me correspondió, nos besamos tiernamente y apasionadamente.

Esme POV

Carlisle me había agarrado de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, se acerco a mi rostro y me beso, por fin sentía sus labios que me llamaban, se sentía tan bien, nos besamos tiernamente, nos separamos por falta de aire, el me quedo mirando como esperando algo, pero yo le sonreí y el también me sonrió

-creo que deberíamos ir a nuestras casas o nos enfermaremos.-me dijo soltándome.

-si vamos-

Tomamos un taxi, para no mojarnos y para que el no camine ya que estaba adolorido, yo no podía creer que él me haya besado, fue maravilloso, al cabo de unos minutos llegamos, bajamos y el iba en dirección, a mi casa, yo me detuve, no podía dejar que sulpicia lo viera.

-creo que mejor, te dejo en tu casa.-le dije sonriendo

-no, yo te dejo en tu casa, yo puedo irme solo a mi casa, está cerca de la tuya.-me sonrió

-está bien.-le dije caminando a mi casa

Carlisle POV

Ya habíamos llegado a la entra de su casa, me apoye en la pared, ella me miro con pena en los ojos, ella toco el timbre y al cabo de unos segundo nos abrió la muchacha que nos atendió la vez pasada… René a si se llamaba, me miro.

-que le paso al joven.-dijo René alarmada

-lo golpeo charles por tratar de defenderme.-le dijo Esme

René nos ISO posar, esme ISO que me sentara en el sofá y veía como miraba a todos lado nerviosa.

-que le iso ese desgraciado, señorita.-dijo René refiriéndose a charles

-nada gracias a Carlisle.-dijo esme con una sonrisa

-es usted un joven muy amable.-me dijo René

-gracias, no iba a permitir que ese tal charles le haga daño a esme.-mire a esme y ella me sonrió

-Rene, podrías hacerme el favor de llamar al doctor Garrett, por favor.- Pidió amablemente esme

-sí, señorita esme.-dijo y se retiro

-no es necesario que llames al doctor estoy bien.-le dije tratando de pararme, pero no pude porque me dolía la costilla.

-claro que no estás bien, solo descansa, ya va a venir el doctor.-me dijo y se sentó a mi lado.

-es mejor que te cambies o te enfermaras-

-si en seguida vuelvo.- prometió

Ella subió arriba y yo me quede observándola

Esme POV

Carlisle estaba en mi casa y no podía dejar que sulpicia lo viera o sospecharía, subí a mi recamara a cambiarme la ropa mojada, primero me metí a la ducha, luego de unos minutos Salí y me cambie.

Baje y vi al doctor Garrett que ya había venido, me apresure en bajar.

-buenas tarde, doctor.-le salude

-buenas tarde señorita platt.-me devolvió el saludo.-cual es la urgencia

-bueno como ve, Carlisle, le golpearon en la nariz y revivió una patada en el estomago.-le informe

-muy bien, puede casarse la camisa joven.-le pido a Carlisle.

-está bien, esme me podrías ayudar.-me dijo

-si-

Lo ayude a sacarse la camisa y se le veía tan bien, el doctor lo comenzó a revisar, de vez en cuando, el hacia muecas de dolor, me fui a la cocina a buscar a René o a Carmen y encontré a René

-René podrías llamar a los Cullen y decirles que Carlisle esta aquí.-le pedí y ella asistió

Volví a la sala a esperar que el doctor terminara.

Carlisle POV

El doctor me puso un vendaje alrededor del abdomen, luego con la ayuda de esme me puse la camisa, el doctor se retiro, la muchacha de esme me trajo una sabana y un chocolate caliente.

-gracias.-le sonreí

-René hiciste lo que te pedí.-pregunto esme que seguía parada.

-si señorita, con su permiso me retiro.-esme asintió y René se retiro.

Le hice un ademan a esme para que se sentara a mi lado, ella lo hiso, puse un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y vi como se sonrojaba, yo sonreí.

-ya te dije que te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas.-dije y ella negó

Ella miraba al suelo y yo agarre su mentón y lo alce para que me mire, nos miramos, me acerque un poco más a ella…..

Aro POV

Habían llamado a la casa y Vladimir con testo, espere a que terminara de hablar y me acerque a él.

-¿Quién llamo?.-le pregunte

-llamo la sirvienta de los Platt, dice que el joven Carlisle, esta haya.-me informo

-¿y qué hace mi hermano haya?.-pregunte serio

-al parece el joven Carlisle, defendió a la señorita Esme de un joven que la estaba agrediendo, mandare a zafrina a que le envié ropa seca-

-no yo se lo llevare Vladimir-

-pero joven aro-

-nada de peros yo se lo llevare.

El asintió, me puse un saco, zafrina ya estaba con la ropa seca para Carlisle, agarre un paraguas y me dirigí a la casa de los Platt, toque la puerta y abrió la sirvienta de la otra vez, me hiso pasar.

-el joven Carlisle, está en la sala.- asentí y me dirigió a la sala.

Me tense al ver que mi hermano besaba a esme, era un desgraciado sabia que me gustaba y la estaba besando, la muchacha se fue, subí mi vista y vi a sulpicia en las escaleras igual de enojada que yo.

Sulpicia POV

Estaba en mi recamara aburrida, así que decidí bajar, por una taza de chocolate caliente, fui a las escaleras y no podía dar crédito a lo que veía Esme se estaba besando con Carlisle, mire al otro lado y estaba aro observando la escena y también enojado y desconcertado al igual que yo, el seria un perfecto aliado.

Esme POV.

Carlisle me volvió a besar y yo le correspondí, nos habíamos besado tiernamente, con amor, si con amor, ahora sabía que él me amaba como yo a él, aunque tenía miedo de que sulpicia nos viera, nos separamos por falta de aire, el me sonrió, trate de sonreírle, pero vi como aro nos miraba con odio, el voltio y se horrorizo, yo mire a las escaleras y vi a sulpicia que nos miraba de la misma manera que aro, comencé a tensarme, aro se acerco un poco a nosotros.

-hermano, aquí tienes ropa seca, viste y vayámonos.-dijo en un tono serio que no me gusto para nada.

Carlisle lo miro y reviso la ropa, yo me levante del sofá, para acompañarlo a la habitación de visitas pero sulpicia me miro con advertencia y me detuve.

-¡RENE!.-grito mi hermana y vino René.-lleva a joven Carlisle al cuarto de visitas.- René asintió, Carlisle siguió a René a la habitación de visitas.

Me quede con Aro y Sulpicia mirándome acusadoramente.

Carlisle POV

Aro me había visto besándome con esme, René me guio al cuarto de vistas, me dejo, comencé a cambiarme, luego de unos minutos, Salí, René y yo volvimos a la sala, vi a Aro y Sulpicia, que miraban a esme acusadoramente, Aro also la vista y me miro igual.

Sulpicia seguía mirando a Esme.

-bueno nosotros nos pasamos a retirar, Sulpicia, Esme.-dijo Aro un tanto molesto.

-esperamos contar con su presencia a menudo.-dijo sulpicia tratando de sonreír.

Aro se despido de Esme y Sulpicia, yo hice lo mismo y salimos de la casa de los Platt, agradecí una y otra vez que ellas vivieran cerca de nosotros llegamos a casa y Aro no me dijo nada, subió a su habitación y le pedio a zafrina que le suban a su habitación la cena, yo también pedí que hagan lo mismo, subí a mi habitación.

Después subieron mi cena, luego de unos minutos termine, me di un baño, para relajarme, después que vi que todo mis muslos se relajaban totalmente, Salí del baño y me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir.

Esme POV

Aro y Carlisle se habían ido, dejándome con mi hermana, estábamos en un total silencio.

-sulpicia….-susurre.

-no me digas nada Esme, ya tendrás tiempo para explicarme.-me dijo y subió a su recamara.

No entendía su reacción está bien que le guste, pero no tenía nada con él, me fui en dirección a donde estaba René, le dije que le subiera la cena a mi hermana y a mí también, subía a mi recamara, Carmen me subió la cena, cene con desgana, termine de comer, me meti al baño, luego de unos minutos, Salí, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, después de todo lo ocurrido, este había sido el mejor de de mi vida, a pesar de lo que charles, de lo de Aro y Sulpica, luego de unos minutos me quede dormida.

* * *

**bueno espero que le guste algunos Review.**

**Cris.P.C gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda cuando la necesite te digo n.n **


	6. 6-aléjate de elella

**bueno se que este capitulo es algo corto pero bueno, aqui se los dejo, es siguiente si sera un poco mas largo, ya saben los personajes son de **

* * *

6.-alejate de el/ella

Carlisle POV

Era domingo, Aro no me hablaba después de lo de Esme, mi madre había notado eso, siempre que nos preguntaba, Aro respondía que era una pele sin importancia.

Me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo, mis padres habían salido de la cuidad con los padres de Sulpicia y Esme.

Aro entro a mi habitación sin llamar, baje el libro que estaba leyendo y lo mire a los ojos, aun tenía los ojos enfurecidos de ese día.

-¿qué es lo que quieres Aro?.-le pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-que te alejes de Esme.-me respondió serio, me levante de mi cama y me encamine hacia él.

-tú no me puedes pedir eso.-le dije serio

-te prohíbo que te acerques a ella.

-tú no eres nada de ella para prohibirme acércame a ella.-le grite.

-no, pero muy pronto lo seré.-me dijo en un tono malicioso.

-sobre mi cadáver.-susurro.

-ya veremos, aléjate de ella o te ira mal Carlisle sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.-me miro fijo

Esme POV

Ya era domingo y mis padres había salido de la cuidad con los papas de Carlisle y Aro.

Yo estaba en mi cuarto, tratando de no pensar en sulpicia que no me hablaba desde el viernes.

Sulpicia entro a mi cuarto, cerrando de un portazo mi puerta, me exalte.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.-le pregunte enojada por hacer eso.

-te exijo que te alejes de el.-me exigió ignorando mi pregunta.

-tú no me puedes exigir eso-

-claro que puedo-

-claro que no, yo no me alejare de el por qué tu me lo pidas, esta vez no.-le dije acercándome a ella.

-si sabes lo que te conviene hermanita es mejor que te alejes de el.-me amenazo.

-no te tengo miedo sulpicia-

-deberías hermanita-

-sal de mi cuarto.-le señale la puerta.

-aléjate de el esme.-me dijo y salió de mi cuarto.

Me quede viendo la puerta después de que sulpicia saliera, sabía que Carlisle era su nuevo capricho, iba a ser lo que fuera para tenerlo y ella eliminaría cualquier obstáculo que se le oponga, no quería alejarme de él, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Carlisle POV

-no te tengo miedo-

-aléjate de ella.-me empujo.

-¡NO ME ALEJARE DE ELLA¡.-le grite

-tú me dijiste que no te gustaba.-me recrimino

-pues te mentí si, amo a esme y que! Y sé que ella me ama a mi.-le asegure, Aro me miro con odio se acerco y me plato una cachetada.

-eres el peor amigo y hermano que eh podido tener.-me dijo

Lo mire a los ojos dolidos por sus palabras.

-solo te diré, no me voy a alejar de ella por más que quieras

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!.-me grito

-¡NO LO VOY HACER!.-le grite

Me agarro por los hombros y me miro a los ojos.

-aléjate o yo harre que te vaya mal.-me advirtió, soltándome y se dirigió a la puerta.

-nunca aras que te ame.-le asegure.-ella me ama

No dijo nada y salió, me elle en mi cama y me puse a pensar no quería alejarme de ella, para mí era mi mundo, no porque me lo ordenara Aro me alejaría de ella no lo iba a hacer, claro que no, me puse a leer mi libro de nuevo para ocupar mi mente.

Esme POV

No quería alejarme de Carlisle, pero mi hermana sería capaz de cualquier cosa, pero temía a que hiciera CUALQUIER COSA para estar con él, tendría que a alejarme de él aun que me duela, puse mis cosas para pintar y distraerme, para no pensar en Carlisle

Por más que me esforzaba en concentrarme en mi pintura, las palabra de mi hermana me atormentaban, tenía que alejarme de Carlisle o ella inventaría cualquier cosa para alejarme de él, seria pero, era mejor alejarme yo, a que mi hermana, le digiera una mentira.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que me quieren matar pero bueno, gracias por los review's me motivan mucho gracias de verdad **


	7. 7-Dos cómplices de nuestros amor

**BUENO AQUI UN CAPITULOS MAS YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DE DICO A DOS PERSONAS A Cris.P.C Y A Alice Villalpando ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y PERDON POR DEMORAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR MIL DISCULPA.**

* * *

7.- Dos cómplices de nuestro amor

Carlisle POV

Ya por fin íbamos al colegio y vería a Esme, estábamos a punto de llegar al colegio, llegamos en unos minutos, mas tarde, iba a bajar cuando, Aro me agarro el brazo.

-aléjate de ella.-me dijo

-sabes que no lo haré.-mire su mano y me soltó

Salí del carro y me dirigí a mi salón, me senté donde Esme se sentaba, aun no venia así que comencé a repasar mi cuadernos, pasaron unos minutos y ella vino, me miro y yo sonreí, ello no me devolvió la sonrisa, se sentó en los primeros lugares, quede atontado, un chico un poco alto y con el cabello rubio, se sentó a mi lado.

-hola me llamo Jasper.-me saludo.- tú eres Carlisle el nuevo verdad.

-hola, si, mucho gusto Jasper.-le tendí la mano, el agarro mi mano y la estrello.

La profesora aun no venia así que me pasaba mirando a Esme que hablaba alegre con la chica de alado.

-¿te gusta Esme Platt?-me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta.

-eh…que…-tartamudee

-oh vamos somos amigos ¿no?.-me quede perplejo

-sí, claro somos amigos.-le sonreí.- bueno si, si me gusta.

-lo sabia se te no desde la primera vez que se sentaron juntos.-le sonreí nerviosamente.

-sí pero creo que yo no le gusto.-dije triste

-claro que le gusta, yo lo sé ella es amiga de mi novia Alice, la que está sentada a su lado.-señalo a una chica delgada y el cabello corto y negro

Esme POV

Estábamos rumbo al colegio, yo miraba el recorrido por la ventana al igual que Sulpicia, nos faltaba poco para llegar, Sulpicia no me dirigía la palabra.

-ya llegamos señoritas.-anuncia Stefan.

Iba a salir pero Sulpicia me agarro con fuerza la muñeca y me hiso volver al carro.

-aléjate de el.-me advierte otra vez

-suéltame.-le digo enojada tratando de zafarme, me soltó y Salí del auto apurada.

Llegue al aula y lo vi en donde me sentaba siempre, Carlisle me sonrió, yo no le sonreí, mira a Alice que me veía, me di la vuelta y me senté a lado de Alice, Jasper su novio vino, Alice lo miro y Jasper se sentó donde Carlisle.

-¿Qué fue eso?.-pregunte extraña

-nada es una forma que tenemos de comunicarnos el y yo.-me respondió y me sonrió.

Comenzamos a platicar de lo que hice el viernes, le conté todo a Alice, ella era mi mejor amiga así que le no le oculte nada

-¿¡se besaron!? .-me pregunto gritando.

-shh si, pero baja la voz Alice.-dijo sonrojándome

-bueno, bueno y que tal besa ese tal Carlisle.-me miro y luego miro en dirección a Carlisle quien hablaba con Jasper.

-mmm…-me mordí el labio el inferior.-besa muy bien.-me volví a ruborizar.

Alice se hecho a reír, estuvimos hablando de todo un poco le dije sobre Sulpicia que habíamos discutido por Carlisle.

Carlisle POV

Sequiamos hablando Jasper y yo cuando el profesora ingreso al aula, la profesora comenzó a dictar su clase, las horas pasaban reamente aburridas.

Después de que la profesora, dejara tarea y tocara el timbre, entro el profesor Eleazer , el profesor pido que nos juntáramos con nuestras parejas de estudio, Jasper fue con su novia Alice y Esme volteo y camino hacia mí, se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada, el profesor comenzó a explicar la clase, hicimos un trabajo, lo cual Esme y yo acabamos primeros.

-¿Por qué me evitas?.-no puede evitar preguntarle, ella me miro a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

-no te evito.-susurro

-no parece Esme.-se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo

-no lo entenderías.-susurro de nuevo.

-que no entendería Esme.-la mire a los ojos.-dime y podre entenderte.

No me dijo nada más y decidí no decir más, el profesor termino su clase, Esme se fue a sentar de nuevo con Alice y Jasper se sentó a mi lado, me conto todo lo que Alice le había dicho Esme a ella, acerca de su hermana Sulpicia y me conto otras cosas de Sulpicia que no pude creer, Esme estaba igual que yo.

-¿entonces por eso Esme me evita?.-le pregunte a Jasper cuando termino de contarme todo.

-Supongo que si.-me respondió

Esme POV

El profesor Eleazer termino su clase, ingreso la profesora de historia Jane, su clase paso rápido, después de dejar tarea, toco el timbre y comenzamos a salir del aula.

Iba con Alice para el patio cuando Jasper vino

-lo siento Esme, pero me voy a robar a mi novia.-me dijo y agarro la mano de Alice y se fueron.

Yo fui caminando sola para llegar al partió, pero Carlisle me detuvo a mitad de camino.

-¿Por qué me evitas?.-me pregunto de nuevo Carlisle, baje la mirada, pero el agarro mi mentó para hacer que lo mire.

-no lo entenderías-lo mire con suplica, tomo mi mano y me llevo detrás del colegio, me hico sentar en el pasto y se sentó frente a mí y me abrazo.

-si te entendería.-me dijo y yo lo abrace.-porque a mí también me están pidiendo que me aleje de ti.-me separe un poco de él y lo mire a los ojos.

-no entiendo.-dijo confundida

-se que Sulpicia quiere que te alejes de mí, no preguntes como lo sé, solo por favor no te alejes de mi, por favor no lo hagas.-me suplico y lo abrace.

-no quiero separarme de ti Carlisle, pero si no lo hago mi hermana…- me interrumpió se parándose de mi y poniendo su dedo en mis labios.

Carlisle POV

-no quiero separarme de ti Carlisle, pero si no lo hago mi hermana…-la interrumpí separándola un poco de mi y poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-no te preocupes, yo no voy a permitir que te hagan daño, no lo permitiré.-le acaricie la mejilla, ella beso la palma de mi mano.

-te amo.-dijo y yo abrí los ojos como plato, la mire a los ojos y ella se ruborizo y bajo la mirada.

-yo también te amo.-le dije y ella levanto la vista para verme a los ojos, le sonreí y ella me sonrió.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese, ella me devolvió el beso, la campana sonó interrumpiendo y me separe de ella delicadamente de ella, ella me sonrió y yo le sonreí, me pare y le tendí la mano para que ella se levantara, la tomo y la ayude.

-Esme.-me puse algo nervioso, trague saliva y tome fuerzas.-¿quieres ser mi enamorada?.-le pregunte y vi como ella sonreía.

-si!.- me respondió y se lanzo a mis brazos.-pero tenemos que andar en secreto.-dijo separándose un poco de mi.

-está bien.-le di un tierno beso en los labios y fuimos al salón.

Esme POV

Carlisle me había pedido que sea su enamorada, estaba tan feliz, por su puesto andaríamos a escondidas por mi hermana, no le pregunte como lo supo ya que ya sabía quién le había dicho.

Nos fuimos al salón y me senté junto con Alice a esperar que el profesor entrara, mientras esperábamos al profesor, yo le conté a Alice lo que paso y sobre que Carlisle me había dicho para ser su enamora.

-¿¡y que le respondiste, dime!?.-me pregunto gritando, todos la miraron raro.

-shhh, claro que le dije que si.-le dije sonriendo

-tengo una idea.-la mire al espera de que siguiera.-por qué no vienen Carlisle y tu a hacer la "tarea".-hico unos paréntesis con los dedos al pronunciar la palabra tarea.-y Jasper va a recoger a Carlisle y yo te recojo a ti a si tu hermana no sospecha nada.-me guiño el ojo.

-me parece bien.-le sonreí

Aso pasamos hablando hasta que vino el profesor.

Carlisle POV

Pasaban la horas y debes en cuando Esme volteaba para mirarme, a Jasper le había contando todo lo que paso en la hora de recreo, el se estaba volviendo mi mejor amigos, ya que Aro no lo era más.

Por fin sonó la campana de salida, Jasper y yo recogimos nuestras cosas, alce la vista y vi como Alice arrastraba a Esme Y se ponían delante de nosotros Esme tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba algo sonrojada.

-venimos a decirles algo.-dijo Alice sonriendo y esperamos a que siguiera.-que les parece si los tres vienen a mi casa a hacer la "tarea".-hico unas comillas con los dedos al decir tarea.

-me parece prefecto.-dije y Esme alzo la vista y me sonrió

-a mí también me parece perfecto, ¿a qué hora en tu casa? Amor.- pregunto Jasper a Alice

-después de almorzar.-dijo Alice.-tú tendrás que recoger a Carlisle y yo a Esme

-está bien.- dijimos al sumiso.

Antes de salir del salón, me quede con Esme un rato más.

-tengo que irme Carlisle, o mi hermana vendrá a buscarme.-me dijo mi Esme con un tono de temor en su voz

-solo unos minutos.-le rogué

-nos veremos en la casa de Alice.-me dio un dulce beso.

-sí, pero es mucho tiempo.-le hice un puchero.

-Carlisle, enserio, tengo que irme, te veo en la casa de Alice, te amo.-me dijo y me dio un corto beso y se fue.

Salí del salón y me encamine a la salida del colegio, tenía que disimular mi felicidad o Aro se daría cuenta, subimos a coche y nos llevo a casa.

Esme POV

Había logrado que Carlisle me deje ir, si no lo hacia Sulpicia me hubiera venido a buscar y eso si sería un problema, llegue donde nuestro coche estaba estacionado y me subí.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.-me reprocho Sulpicia

-tenía unas cosas que hacer.- mentí

Stefan arranco el coche, en unos minutos llegamos a casa, René nos dijo que el almuerzo estaba listo, subí a mi habitación, me cambien y baje, comimos mi hermana y yo, ya que mis padres seguían de viaje, cenamos en silencio y yo decidí romperlo.

-hoy Alice vendrá a recogerme para ir a su casa para hacer la tarea.-le informe a mi hermana, ella alzo su vista y siguió comiendo.

Después de eso, termine y subí a mi habitación y arregle las cosas para ir a casa de Alice, después tocaron el timbre, baje con mis cosas y René estaba en la puerta me miro y asintió dándome a entender que me buscaban.

Salí al encuentro con Alice y subimos al coche que nos llevaría a su casa.

Carlisle POV

Llegamos a casa y subí a bañarme mientras ponía la mesa para cenar, luego me vestí y baje, Aro y yo comíamos en silencio.

Luego de que termináramos de cenar, me retire y subí a mi habitación arregle mi mochila para ir hacer la "tarea".

Sonó el timbre de mi casa, baje y vi a Vladimir en la puerta, me acerque y Jasper estaba ahí, me despedí de Vladimir diciendo que iba hacer las tareas con Jasper.

Subimos al coche y nos fuimos a casa de Alice, después de varios minutos, llegamos Jasper y yo tocamos la puerta, nos abrió un hombre corpulento.

-¡FELIX!, ¿Quién es?.-escuchamos la voz de Alice que venía.- hola chicos pasen.

Pasamos a su sala de estar donde estaba Esme, ella al verme se le iluminaron los ojos, prácticamente corrí donde ella y la abrace dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿bueno que es lo que vamos hacer?.-pregunte aun teniendo a Esme abrazada

-pues…no se la verdad.-dijo Alice agachando la cabeza.

-y si salimos al parque a comer un helado.-propuso Jasper.

-me parece buena idea.-dijo mi Esme parándose de puntitas para besarme, nos dimos un beso.

Esme POV

Nos dirigimos aun parque que no conocía muy bien pero lindo, comenzamos a pasear, Carlisle y yo estábamos tomado de la mano, Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados, de vez en cuando Carlisle me robaba un beso o me daba un beso en el cachete, íbamos paseando viendo tiendas y todo eso, nos paramos en una heladería, compramos los helados.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, a comer nuestros helados.

-¿y desde cuando son novios tu y Alice?.-pregunto mi Carlisle y Jasper.

-desde el año pasado.- respondió Jasper dándole un tierno beso en los labios a Alice.

Lugo nos retiramos de la heladería y entramos a un centro comercial, paseamos hasta que vi a la peor persona que pude conocer, comencé a tensarme cuando charles poso sus ojos en mi, Carlisle se dio cuenta y me abrazo y me dio un beso.

Seguimos caminado hasta que Alice se paro en un cine nos miro con un brillo en los ojos.

Yo mire a Carlisle a los ojos, suspiro.-está bien, vamos.-le sonreí y le susurre.

-te amo-

-y yo a ti.-me dijo y entramos al cine, íbamos a ver una película romántica.

Compramos los boletes y bebidas y la canchita, entramos a la sala y nos sentamos, la película empezó, Carlisle paso su brazo sobre mí y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, Alice y Jasper estaban igual que nosotros.

Carlisle POV

Estábamos viendo una película romántica a pedido de las chicas, yo veía a Esme como veía la película, des vez en cuando le besaba el cabello.

Luego de una hora termino la película y salimos de la sala del cine, las chicas iban comentando de la película y todo eso.

Luego Jasper y yo vimos a Sulpicia y Aro en el centro como buscando algo, el me miro y yo lo miro con angustia.

-chicas, vengan eh escuchado que hay una cafetería, que preparan unos cafés ricos.-dijo Jasper, lo mire con agradecimiento.

Caminamos donde la cafetería, no sentamos en unas mesas y Alice y Jasper fueron a pedir los cafés.

-¿te ves preocupado amor? ¿Qué pasa?.-me pregunto Esme con un tono de preocupación.

-vi a Sulpicia y Aro.- Esme me miro aterrorizada.

-¿por eso vinimos aquí?.-me pregunto.

-sí, teníamos que entrar algún lado o nos verían-

-¿Por qué Aro esta aquí?.-me pregunto confundida.

Le di un beso en los labios y le conté sobre porque Aro se suponía que estaba aquí y que le gustaba, luego vinieron Jasper y Alice, tomamos nuestro café.

Luego salimos, después de que Jasper viera que no estén ellos, salimos y regresamos a la casa de Alice, nos pusimos ahora si hacer la tarea.

Esme POV

Ahora entendía porque Carlisle, me entendía respecto a Sulpicia el también pasa por lo mismo, estábamos en la casa de Alice esta vez haciendo la tarea.

Carlisle está sentado al lado mío y Alice y Jasper al frente nuestro, aun no entendía como Sulpicia y Aro sabían que estábamos en el centro comercial.

Luego de terminar las tareas que nos dejaron los profesores, nos quedamos a platicar un rato, en si yo no quería irme, para estar cerca de Carlisle, estábamos sentado en la sala de estar de la casa de Alice, Carlisle me tenia abrazada y de vez en cuando me besaba el cabello.

-recuerdo cuando estábamos en primero y a Esme siempre le seguía un chico y Esme siempre se ocultaba detrás de Jasper o lo usaba de guardaespaldas.-dijo Alice asiéndome sonrojar.

-te ves adorable cuando te sonrojada.- me susurro Carlisle al oído, yo me sonroje mas y él me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Justo cuando iba a comentar algo Jasper, tocaron la puerta, Alice fue abrir.

-Sulpicia! Y Aro! ¿Qué se le ofrece?.-dijo Alice haciendo que yo me tense.

-Carlisle ven Aro no debe verte aquí ven.-dijo Jasper jalando a Carlisle.

-volveré pronto.-me dijo Carlisle dándome un beso en la frente y se retiraron.

Traje un cuaderno y un lápiz para que creyeran que hacíamos la tarea.

Carlisle POV

Sulpicia y Aro habían venido a la casa de Alice, asi que Jasper me condujo a la otra sala a esperar que se fueran.

-¿Qué hace Aro aquí se supone que tu estas en mi casa?.-dijo Jasper irritado.

-lo se pero seguro esta aquí por Esme.-dije enojado.

-seguro.-dijo.

Me senté en un sillón a esperar que mi hermana y Sulpicia se fueran.

Esme POV

Alice los hico pasar y vi como los ojos de Aro se iluminaban al verme, yo le sonreí tímidamente.

-hola Esme!.-se acerco a mi abrazándome y le devolví el abrazo por cortesía y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-hola Aro.-le salude

-bueno yo me voy.-dijo mi hermana y se retiro, mire a Aro a ver si se iba.

-¿y que estaban haciendo?.-pregunto Aro.

-la tarea.-dije mostrando mi cuaderno.

-sí y es mejor que ya te retires Aro porque tenemos mucha.- dijo mi amiga guiñándome un ojo.

Aro la fulmino con la mirada y se retiro.

Carlisle POV

Alice vino a avisarnos que Sulpicia y Aro se habían marchado y podíamos salir, fuimos a sentarnos como estábamos otra vez.

-qué bueno que ya se fueron.-comento suspirando Alice

-así es.-dijo mi amada, que me dio un tierno beso.

-creo que ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos chicos.-dijo Jasper todos asentimos.

Mire a Esme y me encontré con su mirada triste, le di un beso tierno y ella me lo devolvió.

-creo que es mejor que vayamos ya o tu hermana volverá.-le susurre al oído.

-si y nuestros dos cómplices de nuestro amor nos tendrán que ayudar.-me susurro al oído y yo me reí.

Esme POV

Los chicos se fueron y yo fui al auto con Alice, llegamos al cabo de unos minutos.

-gracias por todo Alice.-dije abrazándola antes de bajar.

-no hay de que amiga.-nos separamos y baje del coche y me despedí con la mano cuando se fue alejando el coche

Entre a mi casa y subí a mi habitación, estaba tan agradecida con nuestros dos cómplices por habernos ayudado.

Carlisle POV

Jasper y yo habíamos llegado a mi casa.

-gracias por ayudarme Jasper.-le dije abrasándolo.

-no hay de que Carlisle para eso son lo amigos.-me dijo separándonos y me despedí de él, entre a mi casa.

Esme tenía razón teníamos dos cómplices en nuestro amor.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA VERDAD Y ESPERO ALGUNOS Reviews GRACIAS POR LEER... Y GRACIAS POR LOS Review ME HACEN FELIZ SUS COMENTARIOS n.n **


	8. 8-Nuestro nido de Amor

**LO SIENTO SE QUE ME DEMORE EN ACTUALIZAR PERO AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA FABULOSA **

**ABVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE COSAS, TEN LA VOLUNTAD DE SALTEARTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

* * *

8.-Nuestro nido de Amor

4 años más tarde

Esme POV:

Ya había pasado 3 años después desde que estoy con Carlisle hoy cumplíamos 4 años de novios, hace 3 meses encontramos una cabaña abandonada en el bosque que daba detrás de nuestra casas, era algo como nuestro nido de amor, yo al menos le decía así, yo había remodelado con la ayuda de Carlisle.

Jasper y Alice siempre nos cubrían al respecto de donde estábamos, Carlisle había ingresado a la universidad de medicina y yo a la universidad de diseño y artes con Alice.

Estoy en mi cuarto preparándome para encontrarme en una hora con Carlisle en nuestra cabaña, me pongo el vestido que le gusta a Carlisle, el verde Esmeralda, luego de estar lista, meto el regalo que tengo para Carlisle en mi cartera.

Después de arreglar todo tocan la puerta de mi habitación.

-pase.-digo y mi mama entra, mi mama sabia lo mío con Carlisle, sabía que podía confiar en ella y no le diría a mi hermana.

-mmm… ¿adónde vas?.-pregunto con voz inocente y me miro con curiosidad.

-mama ya sabes dónde voy.-se sentó en el borde de mi cama

-¿sabes?, ya creo que deberías decirle a Sulpicia lo tuyo con Carlisle, si se llega enterar por otra persona o te sigue y se entera, será peor Esme, sabes que quiero la felicidad de las dos, pero no quiero que sufran.-me hiso un ademan para que me sentara a su lado.

-lose mama pero tú sabes cómo es Sulpicia no dejara que sea feliz con Carlisle.-le hice un puchero y ella me abrazo.

Tocaron la puerta cuando mi mama iba a decir algo.

-pase.-dijimos mi mama y yo a la vez

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una René muy agitada tratando de recuperar el aliento, después de recuperarlo miro a mi mama y hablo:

-Señora Athenora, el señor Cayo la manda a llamar, la espera en su despacho.-le informo a mi mama.

-enseguida voy René.-le dijo y René se marcho, me miro a mi.-después hablaremos de este asunto jovencita.-me dijo medio seria y se rio, yo me reí con ella y mi mama salió de mi habitación.

Salí después de unos segundos de mi habitación, Salí de mi casa y me adentre en el bosque.

Carlisle POV:

Hoy Esme y yo cumplíamos 4 años de novios, hace 3 meses encontramos una cabaña, donde nos encontrábamos ella y yo, ella pintaba y yo estudia de vez en cuando, hoy la voy a ver en una hora.

Agarro una camisa celeste, un pantalón negro, agarro una chaqueta negra, agarro la cajita que es el regalo de Esme, baje y me encontré con mi madre leyendo, alzo la vista para verme y me sonrió.

-¿adónde vas tan guapo hijo?.-me pregunto mi mama, mirándome con infinita curiosidad.

-a ver a Esme así que shh.-dije poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

-okey, ten cuidado hijo.-se paro y se acerco a mí.

Vladimir se acerco a nosotros.

-Señora Didyme, ya está listo el carro.-le informo Vladimir a mi madre.

-suerte.-me dijo mi madre y me dio un beso en la frente.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí al bosque, entre y comencé a caminar, al cabo de 10 minutos llegue a nuestra cabaña, abrí la puerta con cuidado, entre y cerré con el mismo cuidado de no hacer ruido, la vi ahí acomodando unas cosas, me acerque a ella lentamente.

La rodee por la cintura, le di un beso, por su mandíbula, bajando hasta su cuello luego sus hombros, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, sonreí.

-pensé, que no vendrías.-dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

-perdón, por tardar mi leydi.- soltó una risita encantadora

-te perdono.-se dio vuelta y nos besamos.

Luego de un minuto nos separamos en busca de aire y jadeando, la mire a los ojos, le di un beso en la frente.

-toma espero que te guste.-me tendió una cajita plateada, le sonreí, mientras tomaba la caja y la abría.

Era un dije con nuestra iníciales dentro de un corazón, la abrace.

-gracias amor esta hermoso.-saque la caja donde contenía el regalo de Esme.-este es para ti.-le tendí la cajita.

Me sonrió y yo también le sonreí, ella abrió la cajita.

Esme POV:

Abrí la cajita que me dio Carlisle, adentro contenía una cadenita y la inicial de mi nombre la "E", la sonreí a Carlisle, me lance a sus brazos, el me correspondió el abrazo.

-gracias amor, me encanto.-le dije mientras depositaba un beso en su labios.

-de nada hermosa, me alegra que te haya gustado.-me dio otro beso.

Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve donde estaba la habitación, donde habíamos remodelado, comenzamos a besarnos, con un poco mas de urgencia, Carlisle se separo de mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello, haciendo que se me erice la piel, comenzó a besar mis hombros también, poso su vista en mí, yo le sonreí, me acerque a su oído.

-hazme tuya.-le susurre al oído, el subió la cabeza y nos volvimos a besar.

Me apego un poco más a su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir su miembro abultado, gemí, el sonrió y me beso de nuevo, me condujo a la cama, me acostó ahí, mientras bajaba los tirantes de mi vestido, yo le saque la chaqueta y lo tire por algún lado de la habitación, comencé a desabotonar su camisa, mientras que el besaba mi cuello, mis hombros y mi labios, cuando desabotone su camisa, se la quite y la tire, el separo de mi y se quito los zapatos, me quito los zapatos a mí.

Hiso que nos pongamos de rodillas sobre la cama, poso su manos detrás en el cierre de mi vestido y comenzó a bajarlo, cuando lo bajo por completo, comenzó a sacarme el vestido, dejándome en ropa interior, Carlisle comenzó a besar mis pechos por en cima de la tela de mi sujetador, llevo sus manos detrás de mi sujetador, yo puse mis manos en el botón de su pantalón, gimió por lo bajo, baje la cremallera de su pantalón, se aparto de mi un poco y se desciso de sus pantalones, el ya se había desello de mi sujetador, me ruborice cuando se detuvo a contemplarme.

-creo que aun no sobra ropa.-comento y yo me reí.

Me atrajo asía el, hiso que me acueste en la cama, quedando el encima mío, comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, Carlisle comenzó a dejar besos a su paso, comenzó a besar mis pechos, gemí por lo bajo, Carlisle bajo hasta mi ombligo, comenzó a bajar mi última prenda que me quedaba, volvió a mis labios para besarme, yo baje mis manos, para quitarle el bóxer, lo hice con ayuda de él, y así quedamos los dos completamente desnudos.

Carlisle POV:

Esme y yo estábamos desnudos, ella a punto de ser mía, la mire a los ojos, yo no podía hacer esto, ya que estaba mal, me separe de ella y me senté en el borde de la cama.

-Carlisle.-susurro ella detrás de mí.

-lo siento, Esme…. Yo no puedo.-puse mis manos en mi cara.-deberíamos a esperar…. Hasta casarnos.

Ella se sentó a mi costado voltio a mirarme, se acerco a mi oído

-yo quiero ser tuya.-me susurro, me voltee y la bese, la acosté en la cama otra vez.

Comencé acariciar su cuerpo, como si de una rosa se tratara, Esme paso su mano por mi pecho, comencé a besar su cuello, una de mis manos masajeaba uno de sus senos, con mi otra mano recorría todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad, Esme se estremeció, introduje dos dedos en su centro y comencé a penetrarla, Esme gimió, aumente el ritmo de mis dedos, Esme seguía gimiendo, jadeaba y gritaba de la excitación, me concentre en su pechos, los lamí, los chupe, los mordisquee, mientras Esme se vino en mi mano, la bese en los labios.

Esme POV:

Carlisle me había hecho llegar a mi primer orgasmo, se alejo de mis labios y me miro a los ojos.

-¿está segura de hacer esto?.-me pregunto acariciándome la mejilla.

-sí, te deseo Carlisle.-le susurre, el me sonrió y yo le sonreí.

Se posiciono, me abrió un poco más las piernas, comenzó a entrar en mí, Carlisle comenzó con un ritmo lento, gemí de dolor.

-¿te duele?.-me pregunto preocupado y se detuvo.

-no, es normar que me duela es mi primera vez.-me mordí el labio inferior.

-me encanta ser el primero.-me dijo con voz sensual.

Carlisle siguió penetrándome, aumentando el ritmo, cada vez más, Carlisle y yo gemíamos del placer, arquee la espalda cuando sentí que Carlisle aumentaba la velocidad y atacaba mis senos, enterré mis uñas en su espalda, el gimió, Carlisle siguió penetrándome hasta que los dos llegamos al clímax juntos, Carlisle salió de mi y se acostó a mi lado, puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

-feliz aniversario amor.-alce mi cabeza para besarlo.

-feliz aniversario princesa.-me dijo después de separarse de mis labios y besar mi cabeza.

Me rodio la cintura con sus brazos y atrajo mas así el, nos volvimos a besar, me separar de sus labios.

-ya tenemos que irnos ya es tarde.-me separe de él y me senté en la cama.

-mmm…-dijo poniéndose boca abajo.-solo un rato mas Esme, si.-giro su rostro para mirarme.

-Carlisle ya es tarde y Alice y Jasper no nos podrán cubrir por mucho.-le di otro beso, me levante de la cama y recogí mi ropa, voltee para verlo, me miraba fijamente con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, me sonrió y yo le sonreí.

Comencé a vestirme mientras Carlisle me observaba, termine de vestirme, recogí la ropa de Carlisle, me acerque a él y le tendí su ropa, la agarro.

-vistere o nos meteremos en problemas.-le sonreí.

-mmm… te preocupas demasiado amor.-me sentó en la cama

-Carlisle, ya es tarde.-le dije, el se cambio a regáñienta.

Primero Salí yo de la cabaña y camine hasta llegar a mi casa, llegue cansada, me abrieron y subí corriendo a mi habitación, entre a bañarme y luego me cambie de ropa.

Carlisle POV:

Luego de hacer el amor con Esme, ella salió de la cabaña, pasado 20 minutos, Salí yo, camine un poco rápido, llegue y subí a mi habitación cuando me abrieron, me bañe y me cambie, baje a comer, con un semblante feliz, Aro me observaba, mi mama me sonreía y yo a ella, terminamos de comer y subí a mi habitación.

Fue tan mágico estar con Esme y hacerla mía, en mi mente se quedaría cada caricia y cada parte de su cuerpo, lo mejor es que lo hicimos en nuestra cabaña o como ella lo llama nuestro nido de amor, sonreí para mis adentros.

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTA EL LEMON ES LA PRIMERA VES QUE HAGO ESE TIPO DE ESCRITURA ASI QUE NO SE :S BUENO ESPERO ALGUNOS Review'S... Y ESPERO NO DEMORAR MUCHO CON LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS, PERDÓN POR DEMORAR.**


	9. 9-La Trampa

**perdon por tardar tanto, lo siento bueno aqui le dejo el capitulo n.n **

* * *

9.-La Trampa

Esme POV:

En dos días iba hacer la fiesta de Alice y la estaba ayudando como buena mejor amiga a organizar su fiesta, como siempre Alice hacia las más grandes fiestas de la cuidad, todas las familias más importantes venían a su fiesta, claro todas de la alta sociedad.

Debería estar con Carlisle, en vez de estar en este gran hotel, me pregunto que estará haciendo, suspiro, pero bueno yo me comprometí en ayudar a la loca de Alice así que mejor no protesto, el grito de Alice me hiso salir de mis pensamientos.

-¡ESO NO VA AHÍ!.-grito desesperada, rodé los ojos, Alice se acerco a la chica que había puesto mal el adorno y lo puso donde iba.

Después de colocarlo se acerco a mí.

-todo va quedando lindo.-comente sonriendo

-si!, otra vez una de las mejores fiesta.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Retornamos a decorar lo que nos faltaba para la fiesta, solo faltaba poco ya que habíamos comenzado dos semanas antes, ya que Alice quería que todo salga perfecto, Alice supervisaba y yo sugería ideas y veía la decoración.

Carlisle POV:

Estaba en la universidad haciendo mis prácticas, las horas pasaban lento, demasiado, yo ya quería ir a ver a mi Esme, pero tenía que esperar, trataba de concentrarme para no fallar.

-Carlisle concéntrate.-me susurro Jasper.

-está bien.-le susurre volviéndome a concentrar en lo que hacia

Me concentre en lo que estaba haciendo, después de 3 horas salimos de la universidad, Jasper y yo nos encaminamos al gran hotel de los Brandon, entramos y nos dirigimos al salón donde seria la gran fiesta de Alice, busque a Esme con la mirada y la encontré poniendo un floreros en la mesa, mientras que Jasper ya había ido al encuentro de Alice, me acerque a Esme y la rodee por la cintura.

-hola amor.-le di un beso en la mejilla, se voltio y me dio un beso en los labios, nos separamos, la mire a los ojos y le sonreí.

-hola amor, te extrañe.-me dio otro beso.

Alice y Jasper se nos acercaron, Esme se giro aun estando en mis brazos.

-por qué no salimos los cuatro.-propuso Alice, mire de reojo a Esme

-me parece estupendo.-dijo Esme y me miro.-vamos.-me miro con suplica

-donde tú quieres.-le susurre al oído, ella rio bajo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿vamos?.-pregunto Jasper.

-si vamos.-le dije

Alice y Esme nos dijeron que teníamos que esperar diez minutos ya que tenían que dejar todo listo para la fiesta de Alice, yo era paciente, pero Jasper se desesperaba, las chicas vinieron y salimos del gran hotel.

-¿adónde vamos?.-pregunto Jasper.

-a la plaza.-dijo Alice.-de compras.-añadió dando saltitos

Jasper puso mala cara y Esme hiso una mueca de disgusto, ¿tan malo era ir de compras con Alice?

-vamos chicos no creo que sea tan malo.-anime y vi que Alice tenía una sonrisa de triunfo.

-claro como tú nos has ido con ella de compras.-susurro Jasper que se gano un codazo por parte de Alice

Esme POV:

Alice quería ir de compras a la plaza que no se cansaba de comprar, claro que no es Alice, después de que intentamos Jasper y yo a Alice de no ir de compras, resulto inútil, porque Alice era obstinada y si decía ir de compras era porque teníamos que ir de compras.

Igual tuvimos que ir si no Alice se enfadaría, caminamos hacia la plaza, Alice y Jasper delante de nosotros, Carlisle y yo íbamos de la mano.

-¿tan malo es ir de compras con Alice?.-me pregunto en un susurro Carlisle.

-sí, caminaras como nunca has caminado en tu vida.-me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo le di un beso en los labios.

Luego de 5 minutos llegamos a la plaza, Alice comenzó a dar saltitos, Jasper y yo rodamos los ojos, mientras Carlisle sonreía.

-¡VAMOS!.-chillo Alice jalando a Jasper.

Entramos a varias tiendas, Alice compraba algunas que otras cosas que veía, nos llevaba por aquí, por halla, después de dos horas y medias, nos dejo descansar un poco y fuimos a comer, después de eso volvimos a las tiendas.

-ya veo que si es malo ir de compras con Alice.-me susurro Carlisle.

Le di un beso y seguimos a Alice, ella parecía una niña en una juguetería, compraba por montones, íbamos a tienda en tienda, después de dos horas mas, decidimos que ya era hora de ir a casa, después de un largo día de compras de Alice. Carlisle me llevo a mi casa, me dio un beso en los labios.

-te amo.-le dije devolviéndole el beso.

-te amo.-me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente

_**DOS DIAS DESPUES **_

Había llegado el cumpleaños de Alice, ella estaba emocionada como siempre.

Ya hacíamos en su cuarto, la madre de Alice, le retocaba el cabello.

-esta hermosa.-comente cuando termino la madre de Alice de hacerle los últimos retoques

-tú también te ves hermosa.-comento Alice.

Ya eran las 9:00 pm así que bajamos y subimos al coche que nos llevaría al hotel

Carlisle POV:

Había llegado junto a mis padres y Aro, al gran hotel de los Brandon, estábamos en el gran salón, viendo la decoración que habían hecho Alice y mi Esme era impresionante.

Saludamos a las familias que se nos acercaban a lo lejos puse ver a los Platt, pero Esme no estaba, de seguro estaría con Alice, Jasper y su familia, se acercaron a saludarnos, luego el presentador comenzó a hablar.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES CON TODOS LOS INVITADOS AQUI PRESENTE, HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MUESTRA QUERIDA ALICE BRANDON POR SUS 20 AÑOS, DE MOLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO¡.-dijo el presentador Alice camino hasta el centro donde estaba el presentador y mientras todos aplaudíamos.

-buenas noches, gracias por asistir hoy a mi cumpleaños, les agradezco mucho y espero que se diviertan, mucho gracias.-dijo Alice y bajo del escenario

-esta hermoso el lugar.-comento mi madre.

-es cierto, si lo decoro Alice.-dijo Aro indiferente y rodo los ojos.

Jasper me jalo y me llevo junto a las chicas, le di un abrazo a Alice y le dice feliz cumpleaños, luego me voltee es Esme que solo pe lude dar un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla ya que habían demasiadas personas y lucia hermosa con ese vestido azul.

-te ves hermosa con ese vestido.-le acaricie la mejilla.

-gracias, tú te ves guapo con ese traje.-le sonreí, pusieron un vals, mire a los ojos a Esme.

-me concede esta pieza señorita.-le ofrecí mi mano, la cual ella tomo.

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, donde se podía ver a Alice y Jasper bailar, tome a Esme por la cintura y tome su mano, mientras ella ponía su mano en mi hombro, comenzamos a movernos al compas de la música.

Esme POV:

Mientras bailábamos al son de la música, Sulpicia y Aro también estaba bailando, enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Carlisle.

-no, tengas miedo, no creo que quieran hacer un escándalo, menos Aro.-me susurro al oído Carlisle.

Levante el rostro y le sonreí, el me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonroje, seguimos bailando, hasta que el presentador grito.

-¡CAMBIO DE PAREJA!-

Hice una mueca de disgusto, mientras vía que Sulpicia y Aro que se nos acercaban.

-me permites.-se dirigió Aro a Carlisle.

-si claro.-sonrió y le dio mi mano a Aro.

Aro y yo nos alejamos de donde estaban Carlisle y Sulpicia, Aro puso su mano en mi cintura y yo puse mi mano en su hombro, comenzamos a bailar.

-¿Por qué tan callada?-

-no es nada.-miro donde se encontraban Carlisle y Sulpicia.

-¿sabes?, no sé qué te haiga dicho Carlisle pero yo no soy malo, ya sé que están y acepto su relación.-me sonrió.- además yo antes no aceptaba su relación, no porque me gustaras, si no porque a Carlisle le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la chica con la que esta, después de que consigue lo que quiere de ella, luego la deja, ha hecho eso un montón de veces, solo te advierto que te cuides de mi hermano.-le mire a los ojos perpleja, como podía decir eso de Carlisle siendo prácticamente su hermano, no le creía, Carlisle no era de eso.

-eso no es cierto.-dije entre dientes

-es verdad Esme, espero que abras los ojos a tiempo.-me miro a los ojos y luego volvió la mirada donde estaban bailando Carlisle y Sulpicia.

-todo eso es mentira.-deje de bailar y me separe de el bruscamente y me fui alejando de la pista de baile.

Carlisle POV:

Seguía bailando con Sulpicia y vi como Esme salía de la pista de baile, quería ir donde ella pero Sulpicia me lo impidió.

-no me vas a dejar en ridículo ¿verdad?.-dijo entre dientes.

Seguí bailando sin decir una palabra ya que estaba preocupado por Esme, ¿Por qué se habría ido de esa manera? ¿Qué le habría dicho Aro?

-deja de preocuparte por mi hermana.-dijo Sulpicia casándome de mis pensamiento.-ella es así, siempre quiere llamar la atención de todos, además no es la primera vez que hace eso.-la miro con cara de incredulidad.-ella es así, además ella se duce y luego abandona, es así no confíes en ella no es de fiar.-la mire con el ceño fruncido.-ella es así la conozco es mi hermana, ella te prueba y te vota y te olvida es así de sencillo, ten cuidado.

-esa son patrañas, como puedes hablar así de tu hermana.-dije entre dientes, mientras trataba de calmarme.

-no soy patraña es la verdad.-me miro enojada.

-pues no te creo Sulpicia.-me separe de ella y me aleje.

Fui a buscar a Esme, pero no la encontraba, luego de esperar que Alice terminara de bailar, me acerque a ella.

-¿sabes dónde puede estar Esme?.-le pregunte tratando de calmar mis nervios.

-no te preocupes yo la busco y le digo que la está buscando.-trato de tranquilizar y se fue.

Me acerque donde estaba Aro para que me dijera que era lo que le había dicho a Esme.

-¿Qué es lo que le dijiste a Esme?.-pregunte furioso.

-cálmate hermano, solo le dije la verdad.- sonrió sínicamente

-¿Cuál verdad?-

-eso no importa, ven tomemos una cuantas copas.-me tendió una copa, lo mire desconfiado.-oh vamos no tiene nada solo es champan.

Tome la copa y comenzamos a brindar, era la primera copa y me sentía un poco mal, Aro me tendió otra e hiso que la beba.

Esme POV:

Estaba en el balcón del hotel viendo las estrellas, era una tonta por comportarme así, no podía creer en lo que diga Aro, Carlisle no es de hacer eso o ¿sí?, claro que no él es bueno.

-¿Esme estás aquí?.-pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-si aquí estoy.-me acerco donde ella esta.

-porque te has ido así, Carlisle está preocupado.-caminamos hasta llegar al pasadizo que daba al salón.

Le conté a Alice todo lo que me dijo Aro sobre Carlisle.

-oh! Vamos Esme tu sabes cómo es Carlisle, no dejes que por algo que te diga Aro, desconfíes de Carlisle.-me sonrió

Vi a mi madre acercándose a nosotras.

-señora Athenora.-saludo Alice.

-madre.-salude yo

-feliz cumpleaños Alice.-saludo mi madre a Alice y luego se dirigió a mi.-Esme, tu padre y yo ya nos vamos tu hermana y tu pueden quedarse si lo desean.

-está bien mama mi hermana y yo nos quedaremos un rato mas

-está bien, hasta luego.-se despidió

-hasta luego.-dijimos Alice y yo.

Alice me tomo de la muñeca y me condujo donde estaban Carlisle y Aro, nos quedamos detrás de la pared antes de llegar a ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos?.-le pregunte al ver que nos quedábamos en silencio.

-calla y escucha.-me dijo y puse atención.

-¿a ti te gusta Sulpicia?.-pregunto Aro con ¿inocencia?

-pues claro…-lo pensó.-que si.-se oyó dos copas chocando.

-¿y porque estas con Esme?.-pregunto otra vez Aro.

-pues no se...-y se rio a carcajadas y Aro le siguió.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Alice me miro con pena escrita en el rostro.

-sabes que él te ama Esme-

-yo…yo…ya no se qué creer Alice.-se me quebró la voz

-seguro es una trampa Esme no caigas.-me palmeo la espalda.

-¿podemos ir con Jasper?.-le pregunte limpiándome las lagrimas que salieron sin aviso.

Alice y yo fuimos donde estaba Jasper, ya no quería seguir escuchando lo que decía Carlisle, ya no sabía que pensar de él, no sabía si Aro me decía la verdad o era una trampa como decía Alice, unos brazos a mi alrededor me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué esa cara Esme?.-me abrazo Jasper, comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas mis ojos de nuevo y se me hiso un nudo en la garganta, trate de aclararme la garganta para poder hablar, me separe de él.

-prefiero no hablar de eso.-señale donde estaban Carlisle y Aro, sentí como bajaban las lagrimas por mi mejilla.

-no llores Esme, el te ama.-me consoló Alice, suspire y negué con la cabeza.

-iré hablar con el.-dijo Jasper notablemente moleste, lo agarre del brazo y negué con la cabeza.-solo hablare con él, Esme, el es mi mejor amigos, no le haré nada.-le solté el brazo confiando en sus palabras

Alice y yo nos quedamos donde estábamos, observando donde estaban Carlisle y Aro, Jasper intentaba hablar con Carlisle, pero Aro no lo deja, Japer se alejo de ellos y vino donde nosotras, Sulpicia se acerco donde estaban Carlisle y Aro, Carlisle tomo de la cintura a mi hermana y la beso, sentí un nudo en la garganta y un dolor profundo en el corazón, comenzaron a salir lagrimas inesperadas.

-Esme.-susurro Alice, solo negué con la cabeza, aparte la vista de la escena que tenia a unos metros de distancia, ganas no me faltaban de ir y tirarle una cachetada a Carlisle.

Volví a verlos, pero Sulpicia y Carlisle ya no estaban, ya no me importaba lo que hicieran, me había dolido lo que había dicho y ahora esto, ahora sabia que Aro tenía razón, ¡QUE ESTUPIDA FUI!, trate de contralar la rabia que llevaba a dentro, quería irme de una vez, desaparecer….

-Alice, ya me voy, estoy cansada.-le informe a mi amiga, quien me abrazo.

-espera un rato mas Esme, no puedes irte sin Sulpicia.-se separo de mi.

-tienes razón iré a buscarla.- sentí la mano de Jasper en mi brazo.- Jasper se lo que hago iré a buscar a mi hermana.-el negó con la cabeza, mire a Alice y ella suspiro.

-Jazzy suéltala sabe lo que haces, suéltala.-le dijo Alice a Jasper, el me soltó.

Fui a busca de mi hermana, seguramente estaba en una de la habitaciones, iba abriendo las habitaciones, para ver en cual estaba.

Carlisle POV:

Me sentía mareado, demasiado mareado, sentía que alguien me besa y me quitaba la camisa y el pantalón, los parpados me pasaban, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a ¿Esme?, era Esme, le beso los labios y le quite la ropa y la acosté en la cama….

Esme POV:

Iba por cada habitación, hasta que llegue a una habitación que decía "no molestar", entre y no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, me quede helada, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, mi hermana y Carlisle estaban en la cama haciéndolo, sentí un dolor profundo en el pecho, no tardaron en aparecer las lagrimas, quería gritarles, reclamarle, pero de que me serbia, Salí de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo, ya no me importaba si me escuchaban o no.

Salí y comencé a correr por el pasadizo, llorando, mi llanto no cesaba, me quería morir en ese momento, no podía creer que Carlisle se esté acostado con mi hermana, deje de corre y me deje caer de rodilla y comencé a recordar las palabras que me había dicho Aro.

-¡SOY UNA ESTUPIDA!.-grite agarrando mis rodillas.

Se senté apoyándome en la pared, tratado de calmar mi llanto, me sentía cansada y los parpados me pesaban, así que me deje caer en el sueño ahí mismo.

Desperté sintiendo, peso encima mío, abrí los ojos con dificulta ya que aun me sentía cansada, paro los abrí y Aro estaba encima mío, desnudo y yo también lo estaba, comencé a patalear y gritar, Aro me puso su mano en la boca para evitar que siguiera gritando.

-¡shh!, esto acabara tan rápido que no te darás cuenta.-dijo sacando su mano y besándome bruscamente.

Comencé a empujarle con mis manos, pero él los agarro con una mano, mientras con la otra me recorría el cuerpo, trate de sacármelo de encima, pero no podía era más fuerte que yo, me rendí ya que no conseguía nada.

-¡ARO SUELTAME PORFAVOR!.-le suplique.

El seguía sin querer soltarme, bajo su mano, abriéndome un poco más las piernas, sabía perfectamente que era lo que venía, cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, que no sea lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor.

Me desconecte por completo, cuando sentí que Aro ya no me sujetaba las muñecas y ya no sentía su peso encima, eso significaba una cosa, ya había acabado de abusar de mí. Me sentía asqueada, mire a mi alrededor y lo encontré sentado en el borde de la cama, se volteo a verme.

-Esme yo… yo… lo siento.-dijo acercándose a mí, yo agarre las sabanas de la cama y me cubrí con ellas, alejándome de él.

-no te me acerques.-me tembló la voz a pesar de que trate de mantenerme tranquila.

-prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.-se me acerco mas y me tomo del brazo.-¡PROMETEMELO!.-me grito.

-lo prometo.-susurre, me soltó el brazo y se vistió y salió de la habitación dejándome ahí sin saber qué hacer, me sentía humillada y asqueada a la misma vez.

Trate de dormirme, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se me venían las imágenes a la mente de Aro abusando de mi, comencé a llorar, me sentía tan mal, quería olvidar de una vez lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, estaba cansa así que deje que el sueño me venciera.

Me desperté por unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Esme estás ahí?.-era Alice

-si estoy aquí.-le respondí, me baje de la grande cama y me encamine al baño.

-¿puedo entrar?.-me pregunto.

-claro.-le respondí y se oyó la puerta abrirse la puerta.

Me bañe tratando de que así se me borrar cada toque de Aro, después de terminar de bañarme, me puse lo que había traído la noche anterior, Salí y ahí estaba Alice en el borde de la cama observándome.

-¿has estado llorando?.-me miro fijo.

-¡no claro que no de que estás hablando!.-dije haciendo que mi voz no sonara tan irónica

-Esme te conozco, que paso ayer, te fuiste a buscar a Sulpicia y no te vi mas.-le mire a los ojos.

-no paso nada, no la encontré y me vine a dormir a esta habitación.-mentí.

-mmm…está bien te creo-

Carlisle POV:

Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, no recordaba de lo que había pasado la otra noche, me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación y no estaba solo, me quede helado al ver quien era mi acompañante, no podía creer lo estúpido que soy, como fue que paso esto, a mi lado tenia a Sulpicia y desnuda y yo también lo estaba.

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, porque justo a mí y porque ella, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado ayer?, a ver Carlisle recuerda, estaba con Aro tomando champaña y de ahí me comencé a sentirme mal, Aro, si él me había tendido una trampa, Sulpicia comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos, me sonrió.

-Sulpicia yo…yo… la verdad esto no tendría por qué haber pasado.-me levante de la cama y recogí mi ropa y comencé a vestirme.

-no tienes que lamentar, yo lo disfrute.- sonrió.

-no está mal.-dije a punto de gritar.

-¡oh!, vamos ni que fuera para tanto.-la fulmine con la mirada y termine de vestirme.

-la verdad, lo siento esto no debió ocurrir.-le dije y Salí de la habitación.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Esme?, ¿me perdonaría?, porque justo a hora, ¿Por qué?, me detesto, me odio, Salí del hotel de los Brandon, tome un taxi que me llevara a mi casa. Tenía la cabeza echa un lio, no sabia que hacer.

* * *

**bueno espero que no me quieran matar xc, espero reviews amanenazas insultos xD **

**T-T siii yo quiero matar a Aro y ¿quien no?**


	10. 10-Sorpresa, Proposición, Complicación

Perdon por demorar tanto de verdad perdon, pero ahora si creo que ya no tardare tanto.

* * *

10.-Sorpresa, Proposición, Complicación y Problemas

Carlisle POV:

Había pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Alice, le daba recados a René para que le diera a Esme, pero ninguno me respondía, Alice no quería decirme nada de lo que paso en su cumpleaños, hable con Jasper, pero solo me dijo que había dicho que me amaba a Sulpicia, lo cual no era cierto yo amaba a Esme, de ahí no sabía que había pasado sobre lo de Sulpicia y yo en la cama. Estaba con Jasper en el aparcamiento de la universidad, estábamos en su auto, la verdad no entendía como había pasado todo eso en el cumpleaños de Alice, pero estaba seguro de una cosa Aro y Sulpicia estaban detrás de todo esto, me sentía mal ya que Esme no quería verme ni hablar conmigo, eso fue lo que escucho Jasper de Esme decirle eso a Alice.

-¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto Carlisle?.-me preguntado Jasper sacándome de mis pensamiento.- recuerda que ella no quiere verte.

Suspire sabiendo eso, pero que mas daba si me quedaba sin hacer algo, necesitaba hablar con ella.

-no me importa Jasper, tengo verla, arreglare la situación.- dije tratando de calmarme, ya le había contado a Jasper lo que paso con Sulpicia la noche en el cumpleaños de Alice.- necesito saber si ella…. No me vio en la habitación haciéndolo con su hermana.-se me quebraba la voz y Jasper puso su mano en mi hombro.

-está bien.-suspiro.- bueno sabes que puedes confiar conmigo para lo que sea.-le sonreí con todo el agradecimiento.-ahora si vamos.-suspiro de nuevo

Japer prendió el carro y condujo a la universidad de las chicas, llegamos al cabo de unos minutos, aparco el coche y el bajo primero, vi acercarse a Alice, comenzaron hablar, luego Alice se veía molesta, fijo su mirada en mi y luego volvió a ver a Jasper, después Alice entro a la universidad, Jasper volvió hacia el auto y golpeo la ventanilla, la baje.

-ya la convencí.-me informo y le sonreí.-baja entre un rato Alice trae a Esme.

-gracias.-le sonreí y baje del coche

Esme POV:

Habia dejado de ver a Carlisle, después de lo que sucedió en el cumpleaños de Alice, me sentía fatal, le había contado a Alice lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños cuando me fui a buscar a Sulpicia, pero no lo que paso con Aro, después de un mes de su cumpleaños me sentía mal, mareada y todo me daba ganas de vomitar, Sulpicia está peor que yo.

Salí de aula y me encontré con Alice en el pasadizo esperándome, se voltio y me miro, camine hacia ella.

-Jazz ya vino vamos.-me dijo y me agarro de la muñeca y fuimos hasta la salida.

Pude ver el carro de Jasper, Alice me seguía arrastrando, pude ver a Jasper parado junto a su auto y junto a él estaba Carlisle, me pare en seco, cuando lo vi, Alice comenzó a llevarme a rastras, trate de que no me jalara, pero era inútil.

-Alice…..-dije entre dientes.

-Esme solo escúchalo.-me pido llevándome a ellos

-no tengo nada que escucharle.-dije enojada.

Llegamos hasta ellos, yo trataba de mirar a otro lado que no sea él.

-Esme necesito hablar contigo, por favor.-me dijo en tono suplicante

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.-dije mirándolo por fin a los ojos

-solo un momento por favor.-me miro suplicante.

-no…- susurre.-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.-iba a irme pero Carlisle me agarro del brazo con suavidad.

-solo un momento por favor.-me suplico mirándome a los ojos, esquive su mira.-solo un momento.

No quería hablar, no quería que me diga nada ni que me diera escusas sobre lo que paso esa noche, no quería ni recordar ni mucho menos a él encima de mi hermana, no quería recordar ni mucho menos hablar sobre esa noche.

-lo siento… no puedo…. Estoy ocupada.- tartamudee y me zafe de su agarre y comencé a caminar en dirección opuesta, note como las lágrimas bajaban por mis majillas y las limpie de un manotazo, tome un taxi.

Carlisle POV:

Esme no quería hablar conmigo, ni siguiera me dejo explicarle nada, quede ahí viendo como se iba en un taxi, me sentía impotente por no retenerla y hablar con ella, me lleve las manos a la cara y me las pase por el pelo, sentí una mano en el hombro, voltee para ver quién era, Alice, me abrazo y yo le correspondí el abrazo.

-Alice tu eres su mejor amiga, te lo suplico dime qué fue lo que paso para que Esme no me quiera hablar por favor.-le Roque Alice.

-mmm…ella…-vacilo un momento.-te vio en la cama con Sulpicia.- maldición, maldición, porque justo lo que quería que no pasara tuvo que pasar y porque ella.

Jasper, Alice y yo subimos al coche, Jasper me llevo a mi casa, le agradecí y entre a mi casa, subí a mi habitación, me dirigí a la ventana, la cortina que estaba en la otra casa estaba cerrada, solté un suspiro.

Me tire a mi cama, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, porque el destino se empeñaba en sepáranos, porque no podíamos ser felices, eso era lo que queríamos, pero ahora ella me odia.

Sentía un vacio en el pecho, sin ella sentía que todo estaba perdido…

Esme POV:

A la siguiente mañana, sentí cansada para ir a la universidad, había tomado mi desayuno y al siguiente minuto estaba en el baño vomitándolo.

En la tarde Alice vendría a acompañarme al médico, para que dieran algo y viera que tenia, no tenia fiebre, pero todo lo que comía lo arrojaba a veces, en algunas ocasiones me mareaba, Sulpicia tenía lo mismo que yo pero el doble y se le veía un poco ancha, yo también tenía un poco ancha mi barriga

Estábamos en el comedor, ya nos habían servido la cena, yo comía de lo más normal, después de 5 minutos, terminamos de comer todo, sentía como se me revolvía el estomago, Salí corriendo al baño principal y vomite lo que hace tan solo unos momento comí, me lave la boca.

Después de una hora llamaron a mi cuarto diciendo que Alice estaba en la sala esperándome, Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la sala, mi hermana estaba al lado de Alice, me reuní con ellas.

-¿puedo acompañarlas al médico?.-me pregunto Sulpicia, Alice me miro con advertencia.

-claro no hay problema.-ignore la mirada de Alice.

Subimos al auto, Stefan condujo hasta el hospital, llegamos y bajo.

-¿Por qué has venido Sulpicia?.-pregunto Alice con indiferencia, mientras entrabamos al hospital.

- yo también quiero ver que tengo.- respondió Sulpicia

Sacamos cita para el doctor, primero revisarían a Sulpicia y luego a mí, después de 20 minutos de espera y llamaron a Sulpicia y entro al consultorio. Después de 20 minutos, Sulpicia salió y me llamaron a mí, entre al consultorio del doctor Garrett.

Después de 20 minutos Sali del consultorio, nos llamarían en 15 minutos, yo estaba sentada hablando con Alice, mientras Sulpicia iba de un lado a otro, pasado los 15 minutos el doctor nos llamo, pasamos las tres al consultorio, tomamos asiento.

-bueno señoritas Platt's, sus Análisis prueban que las dos están…-hiso una pausa y reviso los análisis.- en efecto están embarazada.-dijo sonriéndonos.- felicidades.- añadió, yo estaba en estado de shock, estaba em…embarazada, inconscientemente me lleve la manos a mi vientre aun poco abultado.

Salimos del hospital, Sulpicia estaba feliz, yo también lo estaba, pero lo que me preocupaba era cómo reaccionarían nuestros padres.

-y ¿Quién es padre de tu hijo Sulpicia?.-pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos, Sulpicia le sonrió.

-de Carlisle.-le contesto con una sonrisa, siento un dolor en el pecho.- y ¿Quién es el padre de sobrino Esme?.-me dijo y reprimí una mueca de disgusto y trate de no pensar en lo que me hiso Aro, aunque lo odiaba, sabía que el padre de mi bebe.

-es…-traque saliva.-Aro.-susurre agachando la cabeza.

Alice no dijo nada y me abrazo, fuimos a la casa, ya en mi cuarto, Alice se sentó en el borde de mi cama y hiso un ademan para que me siente a su lado.

-¿aro es el padre del bebe que esperas Esme?.-me miro fijo y yo desvié la mirada, como le iba a decir que el abuso de mi.

-si…si Alice el es el padre del bebe que espero.-la mire y tenía un ensamble confuso.- Aro abuso de mi.-le dije bajando la mirada, por el rabillo del ojo vi que Alice tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Aro abuso de ti.-dijo molesta y frunció el ceño.-porque no lo has denunciado Esme.-se levanto y quedo frente a mí.

-yo…Alice prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie te lo suplico.-agache la cabeza, para que no vea derramar lagrimas.

-oh! Esme, debemos denunciarlo.-dijo entre dientes.

-no Alice, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, por favor.-le suplique.

-está bien, ¿se los va a decir?.-pregunto señalando mi vientre con el mentón.

-no se Alice, tengo miedo.-traque el nudo que tenía en la garganta, Alice me abrazo, le correspondí el abrazo.

Alice se despidió de mí y se marcho, me quede echada en mi cama, pensando como lo tomarían mis padres.

Carlisle POV:

Jasper y yo estábamos en la sala de mi casa, estudiando, tocaron la puerta y Zafrina abrió la puerta, al segundo, Alice entro, le dio un beso a Jasper en los labios, luego me abrazo, se sentó al lado de Jasper y me miro fijo.

-¿a qué se debe tu visita Alice?.-le pregunte y escuche como Aro baja las escaleras, a Alice se le endureció la mirada, se puso tensa, se paro.

-¡Eres un maldito Aro!.-chillo Alice con los ojos enfurecidos.

-¿de que estas hablado Alice?.-pregunte parándome y viendo a Aro.

-que el desgraciado de Aro abuso de Esme!.-chillo furiosa Alice apuntando con el dedo a Aro, me invadió una rabia por dentro.

-¿Qué hiso que?.-pregunte furioso.

-lo que oíste Carlisle, el desgraciado de tu hermano abuso de Esme.-me dijo Alice haciendo aumentar mi ira.

-eso no es cierto, ella y yo tuvimos una noche de sexo, que ahora no se venga a ser la santita que no le queda.-dijo en todo serio, yo estaba a un paso de distancia de nosotros, Alice se le iba a lanzar pero Jasper la sostenía.

-no vale la pena Alice.-le susurre y le quiñe el ojo, me sonrió maliciosamente.

Me voltio un poco, tenía el puño cerrado de la mano derecha, me giro y le tiro un puñetazo en la cara, Aro se agarra la mandíbula y me mira con furia, me de vuelve el golpe pero en el estomago, no agarramos a golpes.

-eres un imbécil, cómo pudiste abusar de ella.-le tire un puñete en el ojo, Jasper trataba de separarnos pero no podía.

Después de un rato mas Jasper con ayuda de Vladimir nos separo, Aro y yo respirábamos agitadamente, Vladimir mando a llamar al doctor y Aro subió a su habitación, mientras yo me quede en la sala con Alice y Jasper.

Esme POV:

Dos días depues, Sulpicia y yo habíamos decidido hablar con nuestros padres, estábamos en el despacho de mi padre, mi madre estaba junto a lado de mi padre, estaba nerviosa y asustada de cómo reaccionarían mis padres, sobre todo mi padre.

-Bueno chicas que es lo nos tienen que decir.-nos dice mi madre, Sulpicia y yo nos miramos, Sulpicia toma la palabra.

-mama, papa, van a ser abuelos.-dice con una sonrisa, que se borra cuando ve la expresión de nuestro padre.

-QUE COSA!.-grita nuestro padre furioso.-¿estas embarazada?

-Esme también lo esta.-susurra asustada.

Mi padre se levanta bruscamente de su silla y nos mira fijamente.

-¿Quién es el padre sulpicia?.-pregunta un poco tranquilo.

-es car…Carlisle.- tartamudea

-¿Esme?.-me mira.

-Es… Aro.-agacho la cabeza.

-que es lo que isimos mal.-mi padre apollo los brazos en la mesa.

-Caius.-susurro mi madre

-no Athenora nosotros no las criamos así.-cierra los ojos y luego de unos segundo los abre.-mañana iremos a su casa y pediremos que cumplan y se hagan cargo como se debe.-dijo en tono serio.-ahora pueden retirarse.

-Caius, creo están exagerando.-dijo mi madre.

-no ellos tienen que hacerse cargo y así será-

Salimos de su despacho y cada una se fue a su habitación.

Carlisle POV:

Al día siguiente.

A la tarde los Platt, nos vinieron a visitar, el señor Caius nos miraba con mala cara a mí y Aro, estábamos todos en la sala, siento que el corazón me late a mi porque Esme está ahí.

-¿a qué se debe tu visita Caius?.-pregunto mi padre.

-vengo a tus hijos asuman su responsabilidad.-dijo el señor Caius furioso.

-¿de qué responsabilidad habla?.-pregunto mi madre confundida igual que yo, ¿Qué responsabilidad?.

-Carlisle a dejado embarazada a mi hija Sulpicia y Aro a Esme y exijo que cumplan con su responsabilidad.-me quede en shock por lo que dijo, Sulpicia estaba embarazada y Esme también, Sulpicia esperaba un hijo mío y Esme de… Aro, frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza sin poder creérmelo.

-asumiré mi responsabilidad señor Platt, me haré cargo de mi hijo y de Esme.-dijo Aro sonriente.-me casare con Esme señor, claro si me da su mano y su bendición.-vi al señor Caius sonreír, me miro a mi con el ceño fruncido.

-yo también me hare cargo, le pido la mano de sulpicia y su bendición.-le dije y el sonrió y asintió

-eso significa que abra boda.-dijo el señor Caius sonriendo.

Todo se venía abajo ya no podía estar con Esme ni arreglar las cosas.

Esme POV:

Habíamos regresado a casa, Sulpicia aunque me doliera se casarían con Carlisle, inevitablemente me dolía, hubiera querido que nada de esto estuviese pasando, el y yo estaríamos junto si no hubiera pasado, pero ya nada nos permitiría estar juntos, nuestro padres ya habían puesto fecha para las bodas Sulpicia y Carlisle se casarían en un meses, mientras que Aro y yo nos casaríamos en dos meses, me iba a casar con alguien que ni siquiera amaba, por más que quisiera decir que no lo amaba a Carlisle, lo seguía amando, pero se casaría con mi hermana.

A la mañana siguiente era sábado, Alice vino a mi casa, me miro a los ojos y me abrazo, ella siempre sabia que algo me pasaba.

-me voy a casar con Aro.-dije derramando algunas lagrimas.

-¡QUE!.-chillo y se separo un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos suspire

-sí, lo que oíste Alice, me casare con él y se hará cargo de nuestro bebe, ayer mi padre fue a reclamarles y decirles que se hagan cargo a los Cullen.-le explique todo y también que Carlisle se iba a casar con mi hermana.

-oh! Esme, lo siento mucho.-me volvió a abrazar.

-todo está mal Alice, todo está mal.-dije llorando.-yo…yo no quiero casarme con Aro, no quiero.-dije separándome de ella y limpiándome las lagrimas.

Carlisle POV:

Me odiaba, todo estaba pasando tan rápido, Sulpicia esperaba un hijo mio y tenia que casarme, Aro se casaba con el amor de mi vida, todo estaba mal, yo debería ser el que se case con ella no él.

Jasper y yo estudiábamos para los últimos exámenes de la universidad, ya le había contado a Jasper todo, después de tres horas Jasper se fue y yo me encere en mi cuarto, no querría pensar en nada todo mi mundo era un desastre

* * *

si lo se me van a querer matar, bueno se aceptan tomatasos, lanzas los que sea...

besos... n.n


End file.
